Zara's new life
by myra the fox
Summary: Hi there, My name is Zara Moonday. I'm a fifteen year old high school girl. I have an ability that is like no other and that no one else in the world has. My life changed on one faithful night. It was because of my ability and some other entity that was bestowed upon me that I was transported to a crazy world. This is my story of my time spent in that world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there fellow readers, ****Myra the fox reporting.**

**Just to let you know, i do NOT own the Autobots or any other ****characters and songs might use except my OC Zara Moonday/StarKnight, her friends, family and any additional characters that will be added later on. They all belong to their rightful owner.**

**Oh! R&R please. I would really appreciate it. This is my first major story.  
Enjoy. =)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Realization and attack.

As I sat on the couch watching a movie that my parents bought earlier that day, I couldn't help but be engaged in it. It was a great and exciting movie, and the second one in the trilogy. I can't believe that I like these movies, they are for boys, teenage boys for crying out loud. And yet here I am absolutely intrigued and eager to find out what happens next.

With my two cavalier king Charles spaniels curled up beside me asleep, I watched and watched the movie, not looking away from the screen until my mum came over and unplug the power board which had the T.V and DVD player plugged in it.

"MUM! What did you do that for?" I asked her as I looked from the screen to my mum with the cable hanging from her hand

"After having friends that are girls for two years, you would think you would have become more of a girly girl by now." She answered smiling warmly at me. "Come on it time for dinner and then you have your chores to go on with." To be clear I grew up having boys for friends and it was just in the last two years I got a group of friends that are just girls.

Sighing I got up and made my way to the dining table where my dad and my brother were waiting. I sat down and waited for my mum to bring over the plates of food. After we finished I excused myself from the table, as I stood my dogs, Kyba and Myra, got off the couch and stood waiting for their dinner. I got the dogs bowls out from underneath the sink and put them on the bench then I went to the cupboard and got the dog biscuits out, I put some in the bowls and then I went to the laundry and the dogs followed. I place the bowls down in front their beds, Kyba and Myra sat down wagging their tails, waiting for me to give the signal for them to eat. I let them eat then I went on with the rest of my chores. I fed the chocks the scraps from dinner, it was starting to get dark and the stars were starting to appear. I went to the shed, man it was cold in there, colder than outside.

"Hey everybody!" I said to the guinea pigs as I entered to their squeals for food.

I check up on the guinea pigs (I don't know why seeing how they're mums) making sure that they had food and water. I shut the shed for the night after giving them some fresh fruit and veg, topping up their grain and water. I looked over at the chock pen, the chocks were inside their little house now. I went and locked them in for the night before heading back inside.

Kyba and Myra had finished their dinner and were eagerly waiting to be let out for a few minuets. I let them out, shutting the door behind them. I made my way to the living room hoping to continue the movie I was watching but I was beaten to the T.V by my brother. Sighing I went back to the laundry and let the dogs back in then I went to my room. I fell onto my bed sighing as I looked out the window. I glanced over at my alarm clock, it was quarter past eight already. Sighing again I pushed myself up and off my bed, I made my way to my dresser and got out my p.j's and made my way to the bathroom. I yelled out to my family saying that I'm having a shower.

After I finished having a shower, I went back to my room. I was so tiered for some reason. I dropped my clothes and got into bed, I glanced at my clock, it was only nine o'clock. I let my eye lids fall, letting the darkness of sleep take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock going off, telling me it was time to get up. I groaned and rolled over to stop the alarm. It took a couple goes to finally hit the right button. I rubbed my face before finally getting out of bed.

I got up, went to the dresser, got out my school clothes and got dressed. I brushed my hair before pulling it back and putting it into a neat pony tail and holding back any stray bits that weren't long enough to be pulled back in the pony tail with some hair clips.

I got my school bag and put it on my bed and started filling it with the things that I would be needing for the long school day.

I made my way to the laundry with my bag and let the dogs out. I left my bag by the door. Then I made my way to the kitchen and got myself some breakfast. Afterwards I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before grabbing my bag, saying goodbye to mum and walking to school.

I sonon got to school and put my bag on the bag rack outside the class room and waited for the bell to go to single the start of class.

"Hey Zara!"

I turned my head to see my friend coming down the hall.

"Hey Anna." I replied when she place her bag next to mine.

"So have you told your parents yet?"

"Told them what?"

"You know. About your…."

"Oh! No I haven't told them." I said in a sad way.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of the way they will react." I confessed

"WHAT! But you're their daughter. It is a part of who you are."

"I know but this is something I would like to keep to myself." I looked at my hands in a sad way. "Not even you were supposed to find out." I confessed.

After a few moments silence Anna decided to change the subject. Thank goodness. And soon the bell went.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon school was over and I was glad to be on my way home.

When I got home my dogs were there to greet me in the usual way, barking and jumping up on me. Those dumb dogs. I went to my room and dropped my bag on the floor and got changed into my house clothes. I went to the living room and thank god my brother wasn't using the T.V, so I sat down and finished watching the movie I started yesterday.

The movie took me to tea time and then I went and did my chores, feed the dogs, feed and water the guinea pigs and cleaned out some of the cages.

After I did my chores it was 8 o'clock and I decided to have a shower. At 8:30 I joined my family watching a family favourite show which went to 9:30 and then I decided to turn in for the night. I laid in my bed facing the window, letting the blackness of sleep take over. t There was a gap in between the curtains that covered the window and I could have sworn I saw something but I dismissed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

I woke the next morning to the blinding light of the sun. I knew there was a bit of a gap in the curtains but my bedroom is on the others side of the house to where the sun rises. I opened my eyes and then closed them quickly. I slowly opened them again, putting my hand out in front of my eyes so the sun doesn't blind me. I got up slowly 'cause every part of my body hurts. I looked at my surrounding. I appear to be in the bush. I saw a clearing at the edge, I walked out into the clearing and my eyes went wide in shock.

… Somewhere else.….…

A Decepticon ran up to his master and knelt before him.

"My Lord, I'm picking a strange energy signal." Announced Starscream.

"Forget about it and KEEP your optics on those DANM autobots!" ordered Megatron.

"But my lord, the signal is similar to that of the Allspark." Replied Starscream.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" Megatron yelled in out rage

"It is true my lord. We could use it to help us destroy those pit slaggers."

An evil grin crept up on Megatron's face plates. "Bring it here to me." He ordered.

"Yes lord Megatron." And with that Starscream left to find the sores of the signal.

….with me….

"A PARK! What the hell am I doing in a park?"  
Yes that's right, I have somehow ended up in a park. Ok I will admit it I am a heavy sleeper but I would have woken up if someone tried to move me. I walked out into the park a bit more, luckily I decided to wear some clean house clothes instead of my p.j's.

I went over to the play equipment and sat down on one of the swings and started rocking myself back and forth.

'_**something's not right.'**_ I thought to myself_**. 'something doesn't feel right. I have been over seas before on family trips but I have always felt at home, at peace. But here…?'**_  
I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "I guess I better find out where I am then." I walked out of the park and onto the streets of the city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decide to go back to the park after finding out where I am.

"The United States!" I said to myself. "I've been to the U.S before with my family. But something still doesn't feel right. Could I be…." I was stopped in my tracks when I round a corner. I was shocked at what I saw. I don't know if I was scared or if I was in awe. But there it was, just parked there, as if it was just your ordinary, everyday car.

"Are you alright?" I heard a female voice ask after a few moments silence. I turned around and saw a teenaged girl and a teenaged boy standing side by side, hand in hand. I couldn't believe it was them, the same two teenagers from the movies. I looked at them in the same way I looked at the car.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked this time. I shook my head ever so slightly to clear my head from what I was seeing so I cloud think.

"Yes I'm fine." I replied. "Is that your Camaro?"

"yes." He replied.

"Wow! That's a nice car." I said turning my head back to the car then back to them. "Well, it was nice meeting you both. bye." And I went on my way. _**'now I defiantly could be.'**_ I thought to myself.

…back at the Camaro…

The two teens walked over to the car, the boy got in the driver's side and the girl got in the passenger's side. The boy leaned back in the black leather seat.

"Who was that Sam?" a voice came over the speakers.

"I don't know Bee." He replied.

"The way she looked at Bumblebee, it was as if she knew." Said the girl looking to Sam.

"There is no way she could have known Mikaela. Only we, the government and the military know about the Autobots. Not the general public." Sam leaned over and gave Mikaela a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting upright in his seat. "Come on Bee, we better get going or we are going to be late." He said patting the top of the dash board.

….. With me….

I managed to find my way back to the park. I walked up to one of the benches and sat down on the one closest to the play equipment. I pulled out my iPod touch and started to listen to some music while looking through my pictures of Bumblebee and the others from those transformers movies.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I heard a male voice ask me. I looked up and saw another one of those people from the movies, this time it was the military guy.

"No, not at all."

"William Lennox." He said introducing himself and sitting down next to me and putting his hand out for a hand shake.

"Zara Moonday." I said returning his hand shake. I turned back to looking at the pictures on my iPod then I looked out into the parking lot and I instantly saw the black GMC Top kick truck. I looked back at my iPod, looking at the pictures I had on there of the transformers movies. I just saw Mr. Lennox glace at my iPod and the pictures.

"Where did you get those pictures?" he asked

"Off….." I glanced over at the parking lot and that Camaro pulled up and park next to the Top kick. I swallowed hard. I don't know why but I was scared of them, of what might happen. So I got up, locked my iPod and put it in my pocket.

"Well, it was nice meeting you MR. Lennox. But I had better get going now, my parents might be wondering where I am by now. Bye." And without another word I left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked along the road for many hours.  
On the other side of the road was a cliff face, not a very tall one but a cliff face nonetheless. And on the other side of me was bush, not dens bush, it was fairly clear. I was just walking along, minding my own business when I heard a branch crack above me. I looked up at the top of the cliff face, at first I didn't see anything, I narrowed my eye and then I went shock still, my eyes wide. For there, up in the trees was a pair of glowing red eyes.

….with Starscream….

Starscream was hiding in amongst the trees, tracing the sores of the strange energy signal, once it came into view he was surprised and made a branch snap.

_**Starscream to lord Megatron.**_ Starscream used his com link.

_**WHAT!?**_

_**The energy signal, it's coming from a human.**_

_**Then bring the fleshling to me. Alive.**_

_**Yes sir.**_

…with me…

A big robot jumped out from the trees at the top of the cliff face, I started to run but I was too late. He landed on the road making it break under his weight then he back handed me into the bush. Luckily he hit me into a clear part. I hit the ground quite hard before being air born again and then hitting the ground again. This repeated a couple time and each time I hit the ground a whole heap of dirt went flying. I rolled a couple times before coming to a halt on my back. I rolled over on to my hands and knees. If that back hand didn't fracture any of my ribs than hitting the ground with that force would. I cough up some blood and felt the earth around me shake as the mech came closer. I stared up at the Decepticon when the shaking stopped and he grinned evilly down at me.

…at N.E.S.T….

It was frantic around the Autobots side of the base, alarms going off, humans running around gathering equipment. Guns, grenades, you name it.  
Optimus Prime walked up into the hanger and saw IronHide ordering some humans about. He walked up to his weapon specialist.

"Alright you all have your duties. Get to it." IronHide ordered the men as prime stoped beside him and with that the men left.

"Report." Ask Optimus calmly.

"There is Decepticon activity, Prime."

Optimus's expression became more serious. "How many?"

"One. He appears to be engaging what I assume is a human. "

"Explain?" Optimus asked a little bit interested.

"The energy signal is a mixture of human and something similar to the Allspark."

Optimus's optics went wide then became serious again. Prime saw Ratchet out of the corner of his optics. He turned to his medical officer.

"Ratchet..." Ratchet turned to his leader. "You and IronHide are with me."

"Yes sir." IronHide and Ratchet said in synch.

"Transform and roll out."  
And with that the three transformed, IronHide transforms into a black GMC Top kick truck. Ratchet transformed into a green/yellow rescue hummer and Optimus transformed into a blue and red flamed Peterbilt 379. They drove out of the hanger and onto the road, heading to where the human and Decepticon are.

…with me…..

I got to my feet slowly, trying to ignore the soaring pain in my body.

"You're coming with me." Said the Decepticon as I got up. Once I was on my feet I took on a fighting stance. The Decepticon seem confused at first but then…

"HAHAHAHAH! You dare fight me?"

"Yeah, I dare, you pathetic excuse of a Decepticon, Starscream." He seemed surprised and confused at the fact that I knew what he was as well as his name but then it angered him a little.  
He reached out for me with one of his clawed hands, I quickly changed my form in flash of light. I opened my mouth and let loose an inferno of red hot flames onto his hand.  
Starscream pulled back his hand, shaking it vigorously in pain.

"Ow, ow, OW, OOWW, OOOWWW" he screamed. I got to say the 'scream' part of his name really suits him. Starscream saw a river nearby and plonked his hand into it, instantly cooling his hand. He turned his attention back to me.

"Why you little…. You're going to pay for that fleshling." He said angrily.

"Make me you pile of scrap metal." My comment seemed to get on his nerves.

Starscream tried to grab me, I dive to the side and he ended up grabbing a tree. I quickly got to my paws and ran over to his hand and let loose a storm of ice particles onto his hand, freezing it to the tree. Starscream was confused as to why he couldn't move his hand, so instead of trying to let go of the tree he just pulled it up. He hit me with the tree quite hard and I was sent flying into another tree.  
I slowly and painfully got up and faced my opponent. He made a low rumbling sound which I guess was supposed to be a growl and I growled right back.  
Starscream went to hit me with his other hand which wasn't frozen, just before he hit me I jumped to the side and let out a ball of bright, pale purple energy onto his frozen hand. It destroyed the ice and the tree but not his hand. My eyes went wide. That attack was supposed to destroy his hand as well, it was my most powerful element and it didn't even scratch him. Starscream smiled evilly at me.  
He tried to back hand me once again. I ran towards him and before he hit me, I jumped up, formed a ball of earth around me which had spikes all over it and it started spinning really fast while moving towards that pile of scrap metal. I went up through his right side of his lower body before coming back down through his left side and landing, letting the earth ball disappear from around me. Semi circles were left where I had hit Starscream with bright blue liquid leaking from the wounds. Starscream screamed out in pain then transformed and flew off.

I was breathing heavily. I changed back to a human, as painful as that was, then collapsed. I had a lot of scratches all over me, all still bleeding, some more than others and it was most likely I was hurt internally as well.  
I heard vehicles in the distance, coming closer as I was fighting the blackness of unconscious, then I heard something transforming and some voices. As I laid there letting the blackness started to take over, something came into my line of sight. It was big and it was a yellow/green colour. I couldn't make out what it was 'cause my eye sight was blurred but I had a feeling as to whom and what it was.  
It said something in a soft, calming tone. I was going to say thank you but I didn't have the strength, so I just smiled softly before letting the blackness take over completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Greetings and recovery.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them a just to the light. I felt sore and drowsy. I looked around at my surrounding, I appear to be in a hospital room but then again the room was too tall to be a hospital room so maybe a med bay or something. I felt something in my left arm so I looked over and saw that I was hooked up to an IV drip.

"How are you doing?" I heard a male voice. I looked to my right and saw a doctor with a clipboard in his hand.

"How do you think I'm doing?" I said like the answer was obvious and rubbing my face with my right hand.

The man chuckled. "I suppose you would be in quite a bit of pain seeing how that was quite a beating you took."

Now that I thought about it I wasn't in that much pain than I thought I would be.

"Actually I'm not in that much pain." I replied.

The man smiled while writing something on his clipboard.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"A few days." He replied. He finished writing. "There's someone who would like to talk to you." He said before turning and nodding to someone. Then Mr. Lennox came into view. He knelt down before talking.

"Hi Zara." He said.

"Hey Mr Lennox." I said sitting up a little

"please call me Will." I smiled at him. "So, how are you?" he asked.

"I could be better."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I was just walking along the roadside, minding my own business when a Decepticon jumped out from the bush above me and decides to attack me." Will seem to flinch in surprised when I mentioned the word Decepticon. Will stood up.

"You seem tiered, get some rest and I'll see you soon." And with that he turned and left without another word. I was confused, why would he just up and leave? Was it something I said? I didn't let it get to me, I laid back down and fell to sleep.

….with Will…..

Will walked out of the med bay to be join by Optimus a few meters down the hall. They continued walking while they talked.

"Looks like IronHide was right." Will said.

"What did the sparkling say?" Optimus asked.

"She said that she was walking along the roadside when a Decepticon jumped out and attacked her."

Optimus' optics widened a little.

"She actually said Decepticon?"

"Yes." Will reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out an iPod touch with a pair of earphones rapped around it. He stared at the iPod.

"Is something bothering you Will?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah, the fact that she knows about the Decepticons as well as having pictures of you guys on her iPod here, I just don't get it. It's not like we announced your arrival to earth publically."

Just then Bumblebee came down the hall.

"How is the sparkling?" Bumblebee asked using different voice clips over his speakers.

"She is doing fine Bumblebee." Will answered.

"May I see her?"

"You may old friend." Optimus said kindly.

Bumblebee walked by Optimus and Will and they followed him into the med bay.

The three of them gathered around my bed while I slept, just looking at me.

"I've seen this sparkling before…" Optimus and Will looked to Bumblebee. "I was in my alt mode waiting for Sam and Mikaela when she rounded the corner. She stood shock still when she saw me. It was as if she knew who I was but was surprised to see me. Her look indicated that she was scared, that she didn't and couldn't believe what she was seeing."

They all looked at me, just watching me sleep.

"Do you know her designation Will?" asked Optimus.

"Her name is Zara Moonday." He answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

I woke the next day feeling much better. I decided to sit up and within moments a doctor came over to me, gave me a check- up and declared that I was out of danger and told me I should take it easy and rest. Just then Will came in.

"Hey Zara. How ya feeling?"

"Much better thanks Will."

Will turned to the doctor.

"So how is she Dr? Is she well enough to walk?"

"Yes but she is to take it easy." Replied the doctor.

"That's good. The boss wants to see her."

'_**Does he mean who I think he means. I have read a couple fan fics where they refer to HIM as the boss.'**_ I thought to myself and swallowed hard. The Dr took out the IV drip and Will help me out of bed and to my feet.

I followed Will out of the med bay and down a couple halls when I started to feel sore.

"Will, just what injuries did I sustain?"

"Four fractured ribs and severe internal bruising. But the bruising has healed and the fractures are almost healed as well. All your injuries seem to be healing quite quickly. "

We continued walking down the halls, they all looked the same, big, solid, and white. How could anyone find their way around? We finally came to a pair of doors much like the kind you would find used for school gyms and town halls.

Will went through the doors first and held one open for me. The room we entered was more like a hanger. The huge roller door at the other end was open all the way. There was a small table and two chairs about three quarters of the way up the hanger and a few meters behind the table and chairs was a row of cars. I stopped, shocked, realising who and what they were. I was about to take a step back but I forced myself forwards.

When we came to the table, I sat down on the opposite side of Will. I could tell that the cars were watching me even though I had my back to them.

"You said yesterday that this so called Decepticon attacked you." Will said in a way that sound serious but as if he was hiding something. I looked down at the table.

"Will, there is no need to hide it from me…" I looked up at him. "I know about them, the Decepticons and the Autobots." I turned my head slightly back to the row of cars and smiled a little but that soon faded. I looked back to Will. "I know the leaders of both sides and I know that the leader of the Autobots is here with us. I know every single one of them behind me."

Will sighed. "I can't get anything by you can I?"

"Not when it comes to these guys, no."

"Can you tell me who they are then?"

I got out of my seat and took a few cautious steps towards the row of cars. "From right to left, the yellow Camaro is Bumblebee, the rescue hummer is Ratchet, the blue and red flame Peterbilt is Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots might I add and last but not least the black GMC Top kick truck is IronHide." There were a few tense moments, I could literally feel the tension in the air before they all started transforming. I took a few steps back. I stood directly in front of Prime who looked down at me with his electric blue optics.

Optimus Prime, he looked so noble, yeah sure he was huge and could easily kill me, but man did he look noble, even more so in real life than in the movies.

"Zara Moonday…" he started, jerking me out of my thoughts. Wait, how did they know my name? I looked back to Will who just smiled. I knew it, he gave them my name. "How do you know about us?" Optimus asked. I looked back to them.

"Where I come from you guys are just characters in movies."

"And where do you come from?"

"Earth obviously, but not this one I think."

"Are you implying that you came from another planet earth?"

"A parallel world if may, same planet, same time, different dimension."

"And what gives you that idea?" asked Will.

"A: I don't live in the U.S, I live in Tasmania, B: these guys are real and C: this doesn't feel right. I've been to the U.S before, heck I've been nearly everywhere around the world on family trips and I always felt at home, at peace but here… it doesn't feel right."

Thank goodness Optimus decided to change the subjects.

"Do you know why that Decepticon attacked you?" asked Optimus.

"No, not really. All I know is that Starscream and the others want me for something."

"So it was Starscream who attacked you?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"How were you able to fight him off?" asked IronHide.

I took a deep breath and in a flash of light I changed my form. Everyone was surprised, especially Will.

"This is how I fought Starcsream." I said looking up to Optimus.

"You can change into a dragon?!" Will said in a calm tone but his expression gave away everything. My main scale colour of my dragon form was purple. My chest and underbelly was white. I had ears like a horse or something like that. I had four horns, two came out from the top of my head and two came out of the back of my jaw and they were white. I three spikes on the back of my neck and a spike on the back of each leg, all were white. My tail blade was white as well. And my eyes were the colour of emeralds.

"I take it that this is unusual for human to be capable of?" asked Optimus.

"Yes. Very unusual." Answered Will. " in fact humans aren't supposed to possess powers."

There was few moments silence as the optics of the Autobots dimmed as they researched dragons on the internet.

"Some cultures say that dragons are fierce and dangerous creatures and others say that they're a sign of good luck." Bumblebee spoke up.

"That's very true Bumblebee." I replied.

"This is strange, a human with the ability to transform." Ratchet said to himself.

"Zara, is there anyone else with this ability where you come from?" Optimus asked.

I looked down at the ground. "No." I replied sadly.

There was a few moments silence before IronHide spoke up.

"Are you able to exhale fire like it says on the World Wide Web?"

I grinned, I tilted my head back so I was looking at the roof, opened my mouth and let out a decent sized flame. I stopped after a few seconds and looked to IronHide.

"A simple 'yes' would have done." he said simply.

"But surely fire alone would not have defeated Starscream?" asked Optimus.

"No, it didn't. I used a couple of my other elements." I replied.

"Other elements?"

"Yes. I have eight more elements."

"And what would they be?"

"Ice, earth, electricity, light, wind, poison, fear and darkness."

"But isn't fear an emotion?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes it is. You see, when I use fear, I breath a whole lot of red rings on the enemy, the rings courses fear to overcome the enemy and they are unable to fight back. And if enough rings hit them it could kill them." There was few moments silence while everyone let the information sink in. "But what I don't get is why my most powerful attack didn't even lay a scratch on Starscream?"

"And what would that be?" asked Optimus.

"Well, I believe it to a combination of all my elements called convexity."

"Could you give us an example of it please?"

"It would be best if I shoot it out through the door." I said guesting to the big roller door behind the Autobots. Optimus and IronHide stepped to left and Ratchet and Bumblebee stepped to the right, creating a gap. I took a deep breath and then let out a beam of bright pale purple energy.

"Prime, the Allspark energy signature just spiked."

"I know."

I stopped when the pain from my injuries went soaring through my body, I changed back to a human and wrapped my arms around my stomach and closed my eyes tightly in pain.

"Take it easy there young sparkling…" I heard Ratchet's voice. "You're still recovering from your injuries."

I took a deep breath of relief when the worst of the pain washed over. I opened my eyes to find a concerned look on not only Will's face but the Autobots as well.

"Come on, we better get you back to the med bay." Ratchet said gently scooping me up in one of his huge metal hands and took me back to the med bay.

I waved goodbye to the Autobots and Will before we left the hanger. As Ratchet walked through the corridors he sensed my unease.

"Are you alright? You seem uneasy." He asked.

"Well this is my first time talking to an Autobot let alone being carried by one. So what do you expect?"

"And yet here you are talking to me with ease."

I looked up at him, surprised. He was right, I have only just met these bots and here I am talking to them like I've known them for a while.

"You're right. I know I can trust you, yet when I first saw Bumblebee, I froze, I don't know if I was scared or what. And when I saw all of you line up in the hanger, I…. then when you transformed… "

Ratchet smiled warmly at me.

"That is one of the most common reaction we get when new humans are introduced to us."

I smiled back to him. We were silent the rest of the way back to the med bay. We entered the med bay and Ratchet place me on the bed I was in earlier. He put the IV drip back in my arm and I could feel the painkillers take effect.

"Thank you Ratchet." I said before the blackness of sleep took over.

"You're welcome." I heard him say before everything went silent.

…. With Optimus Prime…

"Well that was interesting." Will said.

"Indeed it was." Replied Optimus.

"I had better get back to my duties. I'll leave Zara in your capable hands."

"Alright Will. Till the next time we meet."

"Cya big guy." Then Will left the hanger , going back the way he came. The Autobots watched him leave.

"Optimus, that last attack Zara used, it was 92 per cent Allspark energy." said IronHide.

"That much?"

IronHide nodded.

"That must be why the Decepticons are after her." Optimus thought for a moment. "All the more reason to protect her. After Zara recovers I'll show her around the base. We'll need to set up temporary quarters for her as well. IronHide, once she is up and about, I want you find out how good her fighting skill are, how good her evading skills are, everything. If she needs training, give it to her."

"Yes sir." He replied

"Bumblebee, if Zara wants to go off the base, you are to clear it with me and are to take one other Autobot with you."

"Yes sir."

With that IronHide went back to his duties and Bumblebee transformed and went back to the Witwicky's home.

_**Ratchet, how is Zara? **_Optimus asked through the com link.

_**She is in deep recharge. I had to sedate her, so her injuries could heal. Zara should be up and walking in about 48 and 72 hours seeing how quickly her injuries are healing.**_

_**I take it the speed at which she is healing is unusual for humans?**_

_**Yes. Could it be part of her abilities?**_

_**Could be. Thanks for the update.**_

And with that Optimus went about his duties and what he need to do in the next few days to make me feel at home while I rested in the med bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke feeling rested and much better.

"I see that you're awake?" I heard a voice come from the other end of the room. I turn in the direction of the voice and I was surprised and possibly a little bit scared to see a giant robot walking up to me but then I remembered my greeting with these alien robots and that there was no need to be scared or surprised.

"Hey Ratchet." I said sitting up. Ratchet took the IV drip out of my arm gently and painlessly with his huge metal fingers. Then I felt it. It felt like I had been asleep longer than the recommended eight hours, much, MUCH longer. I narrowed my eyes questionably at Ratchet as he turned back to me from whatever he was just doing. He looked at me for a moment.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked curiously with my eyes still narrowed.

"About three days."

"I knew it." I stated falling back.

"Knew what?"

"You…" I said sitting up quickly and pointing to him. "You sedated me, didn't you?" I almost yelled.

Ratchet seems surprised but then it changed to a colder look.

"It was for your own good." He replied coldly.

I was surprised at first by his change of mood but then I lowered my head in shame. I had practically gone off at him and for what? For doing something without my permission? He was only trying to help me and this is the thanks I give him. Man I can be mean sometimes.

"Sorry Ratchet. I…." I was cut off by Ratchet chuckling a little. I looked up to see Ratchet smiling warmly at me. Now I was confused.

"It's alright young sparkling." He said rubbing the top of my head gently with his finger.

Ratchet walked over to a table and started doing something, I couldn't see what though.

"How could you tell?" Ratchet asked.

It took me a moment to figure out what he was asking.

"I don't know. When I woke up I got this feeling that I was asleep much longer than the recommended eight hours. And I don't even sleep that long."

"So these 'feelings' you get, they, in a way tell you that something is out of place?" he asked

"I guess." I replied unsure if that was right. Ratchet looked at me over his shoulder.

"Are they a part of your abilities?"

I held my hands out in front of me, in a natural and relaxed passion, just looking at them. I, not only saw my human hands but the paws of my dragon form as well.

"To be honest, I don't know. I've had my abilities ever since I can remember. I was born with them. I don't know any different." I said looking up to Ratchet.

"I see." Was all he said before he went back to what he was doing.

I then heard something. It sounded like someone clearing their throat just more metallic. I turned my head to the door way to see Optimus leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. How the hell did I not sense him? I can normally sense other people presence from the moment they're within a certain distance of me and he certainly was.

"Optimus Prime. How long was he there?" I whispered to myself.

"Since you woke up." Optimus replied my whispered question as he walked in.

"How the Primus did I forget you guys had good hearing?" I said normally, face palming myself then letting myself fall back on the bed and closing my eyes for a moment before opening them quickly, realising what I had just said. I looked to Optimus out of the corners of my eyes then to Ratchet, both seemed a little bit confused and surprised.

"Did I just say what I think I just said?" I asked sitting up quickly again. They both nodded. I just sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tour.

"How is she Ratchet?" asked Optimus.

"She is completely healed. There is no need for her to stay here anymore."

"That's good news…" Optimus looked down to me and put his hand out in front of me. "Come, young sparkling. We have a lot of business to attend to." I got into his hand and he took me out of the med bay. Ok I'm starting to think that these bots like carrying me around. After a while Optimus spoke up.

"How's that 'feeling' you mentioned the other day?"

"It's eased off quite a bit."

Optimus smiled and kept going. He took me down many corridors till we came to one which ended. There were a whole lot of doors along the side of the walls and one at the end, the perfect size for an Autobot to enter through.

"This is the barracks…" Optimus started. "There are four rooms you should remember. The second last door on the right leads into IronHide's quarters. The last door on the left leads into Bumblebee's quarters. He sometimes has Sam and Mikaela with him so you won't be the only young sparkling on the base. The last door on the right leads into my quarters. And the middle one is the most important one for you to remember." Optimus walked up to the end of the barracks and gently put me down.

"Why? Who does this room belong to?" I asked looking up at him.

"This room is yours." He replied, smiling.

I was shocked. I walked closer to the door and it slid open. I walked into the room, it was huge. It could have been one of the rooms for the Autobots. At the far end of the room was a double, king sized bed with a bed side table on each side. On the right side of the bed was beautiful pine dresser. There was a door on the right side wall, close to the dresser. I walked over to the door, it slid open, my eyes went wide, I had my very own walk-in wardrobe and it was fairly big too.

There was another door at the other end of the wall but in between the two doors was a huge flat screen TV. Underneath the TV was a pine cabinet. On top of the cabinet were an Xbox360 and a playstation3.

I opened the cabinet, it was full of xbox360 and Playstation3 games. 360 games stacked together, Playstation3 games stack next to them and some DVDs as well. On top of the 360 pile I noticed a solid green case instead of a clear green one like the rest. I got it out and I couldn't believe it, it was the first game in the trilogy that I'm a fan of. I looked at the Playstation games and sure enough there was the second one, which I still had to play, then I looked at the 360 pile and the third one was there as well. I put the game back on top of the 360 games and closed the cabinet. There were three couches a few meters away from the cabinet, two singles and a four seater one, and in between the cabinet and the couches was a coffee table with the remote for the TV and the controllers for the 360 and the Playstation3.

I walked over to the second door and it slid open to reveal my very own on-sweet. As I looked on into the on-sweet I sensed two humans not too far away from me, probably about where Optimus was standing at the main door. I turned to face Optimus and sure enough Sam and Mikaela were there too. I looked at Optimus and then around the room and then back to Optimus.

"So, what do you think?" asked Mikaela.

"I love it. I think this must be the best room I've ever been in. You sure this is my room?"

They all nodded. I turned around looking at the room. "Holey Primus!" I whispered to myself, not caring if Optimus heard me, which I'm sure he did.

"I picked out the furnisher and arranged everything. And if you like we could go shopping later" Said Mikaela.

"Yeah that would be nice."

"And I chose the TV and games." Said Sam.

"And you all did this in about three days?"

"Yes." Replied Optimus

"We had a lot of help." Said Mikaela

"After your little meet and greet with the Autobots, Bee came back and told us about your situation and what Optimus had in mind. So we decided to help." Said Sam.

"Wait… Bumblebee told you and Mikaela about me?"

"How do you know my name?" Asked Mikaela.

"Didn't Bumblebee tell you that where I come from, you two, Will and the Autobots are all characters in a movie called Transformers?"

Mikaela shook her head and Sam stood there doing nothing for a moment till…

"BBBEEEEEEEEEEE" Sam yelled. It was soon followed with the sound of metal feet walking up the hall.

"Yes Sam?" he asked.

"Was there anything you forgot to mention to us about Zara?" Sam asked looking up to his guardian robot. Bumblebee looked as if was thinking for a moment then he shook his head.

"No? Not even the fact that she already knows about us?"

Bumblebee looked surprised. How did he forget such a thing?

"It must have slipped my processor. Sorry Sam."

Sam just shook his head.

"That and Optimus told me you were sometimes with Bumblebee when he's here." I looked to Bumblebee "Hey Bumblebee." I said waving to him.

"Hi Zara. How do you like your room?"

"Did you help with this?"

"Yes."

"Well, you will be happy to know that I love it. Thank you, all of you. I really do appreciate this."

They all smiled at me and I smiled back.

"It's time we moved on." Optimus said walking over to me and gently picking me up.

Bumblebee picked up Sam and Mikaela, one in each hand. Bumblebee and Optimus walked side by side. Mikaela was closest to me.

"So, getting used to being carried around everywhere?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess. What is with that anyway?"

"I think it's more of a protective thing than anything else."

"I see."

"Don't worry, you'll be able to walk again soon. When a new sparkling comes they like to carry them around a bit first till they know you'll be fine."

Did she just say sparkling? Well I suppose, she has been with the Autobots longer than I have.

Ok so this "business" I had to attend to with Prime was actually a tour around the base.

They showed me where Optimus' office and the computer room with Telitran-1 were. Apparently if Optimus wasn't in his quarters than he would be in either his office or the computer room. If not there either he is most likely off on a mission.

They showed me where the cafeteria was as well as the wreck room. The twins Skids and Mudflap were there, sitting in the Autobot sized metal couch, watching some TV. The TV was HUGE by the way, bigger than mine. As we appeared in the door way they just so happen to get interested in the new sparkling in Optimus' hand, which unfortunately was me.

"Hey Prime. Who's the sparkling?" asked Skidz.

"Her name is Zara. She will be staying with us for a while until she can get back home."

The mention of home hit me hard, I hadn't really thought about that.

"Aaaawwww, poor sparkling can't find her way home." Teased Mudflap.

"Why is she staying with us?" asked Skidz.

"Because the Decepticons are after her. I'll explain the rest to you later when the rest of the other Autobots get back." Replied Optimus.

We continued on, Optimus must have seen the sad look on my face or sensed that I was upset. He stopped in his tracks.

"Are you alright sparkling?" Prime asked.

I didn't answer him, I was too busy fighting back tears. One slipped by me and Mikaela saw it.

"Zara, what's wrong." She asked.

I took a deep breath to calm myself so I could gather my thoughts so I could answer them.

"Home…" I started but I started to cry a little again. "I…I've been here for at l…least a week now a…and this is the first time I… I think about my home." I stammered, trying not to go into a full out cry. I took another deep breath to try and calm myself again. By this time Optimus is rubbing my back gently with one of his metal fingers. I never thought that they can be so gentle.

"My mum, my dad, my brother Patrick. They all must be worried sick about me." I said more calmly.

Bumblebee could see Mikaela wanted get closer to me so he moved his hand closer and she gave me a hug and I returned it. After a moment we let go. Optimus brought me up so we were eye-to- optic level.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered whipping away a tear.

"Don't worry Zara, we will find you a way home." He said as we continued on.

"Thank you Optimus." I said a little bit cheered up.

"If the twins decide to annoy you, just tell me or Bumblebee. We will deal with them." Said Prime.

We continued down the many corridors till we came to the hanger where my little meet and greet was the other day. The big roller door was open all the way and IronHide was standing just outside the hanger. When he saw us, he came closer. Optimus put me down gently so I was left looking up at the three giant mechs. Optimus Prime knelt down.

"Zara, know this, we will protect you. You are special, you possess a source that is 92 per cent like the Allspark energy, our life blood. For that we believe the Decepticons are after you…" Optimus stood up. "We ALL will protect you with our lives." I looked up at them. The stance Optimus took on meant he was serious and yet it looked noble at the same time. The other two took on similar poses. I was relieved to know that I was being looked out for. Not only one but all the Autobots were looking out for me. I was speechless, I didn't know what to say.

"Come on Sparkling…" IronHide wave at me to follow him as he walked outside. "Time for your training." I jogged after him. Bumblebee, with Sam and Mikaela, followed us. IronHide lead me to what appeared to be a shooting range. In the distance were three metal targets, about the size of a small 'con.

"See those targets over there?" IronHide asked me as I came and stood at his foot.

"Yep."

"Give me your best shot."

I grinned happily, in a flash of light I change into a dragon, Sam and Miklaela were surprised even knowing Bumblebee had already told them about my abilities. I aimed my attack for the middle target, I spat out a piece of earth that took the shape of a bullet and went flying through the air quite quickly. IronHide must have thought I was going to fire three.

"One?" he asked.

"Wait for it…"

And when it was half way to its target the earth bullet split into three. Each piece of earth hit its own target, destroying it completely on impact. I looked up to IronHide, he seemed amazed, the other three seem shock, amazed and surprised. The targets reset and I waited for my next order for a few moments but it never came.

"What's next?' I asked.

"I am to test your evading skill." Replied IronHide looking down at me. He obviously said something to Bumblebee through the com link, for he backed away. I backed away from IronHide a little too before getting into a fighting stance. Probably not a good idea to be right next to him when I'm supposed to be dodging whatever he throws at me.

IronHide changed his arms into his cannons and fired one at me, I flipped to the side, he fired the other cannon at me and I flipped in the other direction, dodging both shots. I managed to keep on dodging for ten to fifteen minuets before I was forced into the air. IronHide seemed surprised.

"What? Didn't you think that I could…." I was cut off when I had to dodge a shot from his cannon. A growl erupted deep in my throat, a smirk came across IronHide's face plates. We continued on with the training lesson. I must of have last about another hour before I couldn't do any more.

I landed on the ground, panting.

"That's it…. I can't do…. anymore." I said in between breaths and changing back to a human. I bent over, placing my hands on my legs, still panting

"You did good Zara." I looked up to IronHide. "You may go."

"Thanks."

I walked back to the hanger and Mikaela was there to greet me with a bottle of water. It was nice and cool in the hanger compared to outside.

"You lasted pretty long out there Zara." She said handing me the water. I took a drink before answering. I kept on walking and Mikaela followed.

"Thanks. That was the longest time I've stayed in my dragon form." I said taking another drink.

"Really?" Mikaela sounded surprised. I swallowed the water that was in my mouth.

"Yep. Nothing happens back home that requires me to use my abilities for long periods of time. I hardly use my abilities at all back home."

"Wow."

We continued walking, talking about different things. Apparently Bee hadn't told them that I was from a different dimension, so that was a bit hard for her to believe. Mikaela asked if I was settling in ok which I was. Soon we made it back to my room, I was still stunned by the fact that this was my room. I looked to the left of the room, it was empty, as if something was going be added later.

"Mikaela, why is the left side of my room empty?"

"I don't know. Optimus said to stick to the right side when we were designing your room."

If Optimus Prime said that then he must have a good reason for it. "Oh, I have arrange with Optimus for us to go shopping in an hour's time."

"Ok, thanks."

And with that Mikaela left. I went to my on-sweet and grabbed the face washer that was folded on up on the sink. I turned on the tap and put the washer underneath the cold water. After turning the water off and squizzing the excess water out of the washer I rubbed it up and down my face. I decided to have a shower before Mikaela and I went shopping. After having a shower I blow dried my hair, which I don't normally do but I was about to go shopping. I walked out into my room in bare feet, I noticed that my iPod was on the coffee table with a note underneath it. I picked up my iPod and read the note.

Glad to hear that u r well and up and about.

hope u r settling in well. C u around.

Will.  
I smiled at the note. At least I had my iPod back.

I looked over to my bed and yawned. I walked over to my bed and place my iPod on the bed side table, got into bed and fell asleep.

I awoke to Mikaela's voice.

"Mikaela!" I said tiredly. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We can go shopping another time if your that tiered?"

"No, no, it alright." I said running my fingers through my hair, trying to get out the nots. I got up and put my iPod in my pocket. I got my socks and shoes from the on-sweet and put them on. I followed Mikaela around the base, as we past the cafeteria my stomach rumbled, Mikaela turned and looked at me, and I smiled back embarrassed.

"One minuet, I haven't had anything to eat yet." Mikaela just smiled and I ran into the cafeteria. I saw someone in the kitchen so I went over to him.

"Hi there." I said, the man stopped working, whipping his hands on a towel.

"Hi. I haven't seen you before. You must be the new 'sparkling' the boss was talking about…" the man said. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have an apple or something."

"Sure." The man went out of view then returned with a small red apple. "Here you go." He said handing me the apple.

"Thanks."

I ran back to Mikaela and we continued. I ate my apple along the way and it instantly satisfied my hunger for now. When we got to the hanger, Sam and Bee were already there.

"Hey Sam, hey Bee." I said

"Hey." Said Sam.

"Hi Zara." Said Bee.

A moment later IronHide showed up.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked. We all nodded.

IronHide and Bee transformed into their alt modes, Sam, Mikaela and I got into Bee and he drove off with IronHide following. As we pulled out of the base and onto the road, I couldn't help but look back at it, I felt at home there now but I had a bad feeling, something was coming.

"Something bad is on its way." I whispered. The seat belt tighten a little, Bumblebee had heard me. "It's going to be ok." I whispered to reassure him and the seat belt loosened.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: just to let you people know, this story will be written in Zara's pov. every now and then there MIGHT be a different characters pov but it will be written in Zara's, even when she is knocked out. and i do NOT own anyone except my oc's.**  
**oh! and these AN's will only happen when i feel the need to put them up.**

* * *

**_4: Training and intruder._**

I sighed happily as I walked through the corridors, going nowhere in particular.

This place has become like a second home to me now. Ratchet has come up to me a couple times to do a check-up. He also asked for the reason why my injuries heal quicker than the average human, he thought it to be a part of my abilities, he was correct.

I somehow made my way to the training room of the Autobots. Everyone was there, Elita-1, Arcee, Chromia, the two sets of twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and skidz and Mudflap), Prowl, Hotrod, Redalert, IronHide, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Optimus. They were all gathered around the edge of the training room.

The other Autobots made it back from their fact finding mission while Bee, IronHide, Sam, Mikaela and I were out shopping yesterday afternoon. I was introduced to them as soon as we got back and Optimus explained everything to them, and they were yet to see my abilities including Skidz and Mudflap.

"There you are. I was about to come and get you." Said IronHide

"Let me guess. Training?" I asked walking up to him. There wasn't a set time for my training session yet.

IronHide smiled. "Today is going to be about your fighting skills. You'll be fighting live dummies…"

'**Live dummies! While everyone is here! Are you kidding me Hide?!'** I thought.

"They are programed to fight back and use weapons. The weapons are set to stun, so if you get hit by them, they know to back down." IronHide finished.

"Got it."

"Just do your best."

"Ok, I will."

IronHide left me in the middle of the room and he went and stood by Optimus.

A few meters down the room the floor opened up. I quickly changed into my dragon form and got into a fighting stance. I heard murmurs around the group watching. I saw the tops of three heads coming up, I waited till I knew there was only three, I opened my mouth a little and started charging my attack. A green light appeared in front of my mouth, the light looked as if it was flowing into my mouth. The three dummied were finally fully lifted up into the room.

"Round one, start." I heard a voice come over the P.A system. I quickly aimed for the middle one and let loose an earth bullet before the dummies had even moved. The bullet split into three just as they were about to take a step and on impact, the bullets destroyed them completely. "Round one, end." the whole round lasted only three seconds. And I haven't even taken a step.

A second lot of dummies started to appear, four mech looking ones and then when I thought it was only going to be them, a more animal looking one appeared, pacing back and forth in front of the others. A grin came across my face. **'Now this could be interesting.'** I thought.

"Round two, start." And as soon as the word start was said the animal like dummy and I ran towards each other, it growling at me, I growling at it. Just a few meters left between us, we both jumped for each other, colliding in mid-air, we rolled over one another when we hit the ground before jumping a part. I shot a bright beam of light at the other four dummies, slicing them in half. For some reason I wanted this animal like one to be the last one to be defeated. Now my dragon instincts had completely taken over. We circled each other, both our tails lashing from side to side. It finally decided to use it turrets on its hips. I used my wing to block the attack. I lunged at it, forcing it to the ground. I had my front paws on its chest, I went for its throat, ripping part of one of the main cables along with many others out with my teeth. It off lined instantly.

"Well, that was a shame. You were nothing but a worthless pile of scrap metal." I said before trotting back to where I had begun the training session.

Round six proved to be interesting. Flying dummies were added and I finally got to use my wing for what they were meant for. Flying.

The Autobots were amazed when I disappeared into the ground in a heap of black mist, I was using me darkness element to jump from shadow to shadow when I got stuck in a tight situation. They also were amazed when I used my light element to teleport out of the way of shots.

Round eighteen came and I sensed something different about one of the dummies, something familiar but unknown and dark. I dismissed it and continued on. After a while of fighting an ominous shot was fired and it was heading straight to Optimus. I flew in front of Prime and got hit instead of him. I fell to the ground and everyone was concerned for me. The dummies started backing off thinking I was stunned.

"Hey!" I yelled to the dummies, they turned and saw me up on my paws. "I'm not done yet, you pit slaggers!" and I ran straight back into the fight.

Round twenty two came along and something definitely seemed wrong with one of the dummies. I fought as best as I could but I was reaching my limits. I used all my elements, electricity seem the most useful when it came to stunning them. It was near the end of the round when one of them back handed me into a wall, on impact I changed back to my human form before falling to the floor. I lifted my head a little just in time to see the dummies being lowered back down to where ever they had come from. One of the dummies smiled evilly. Its optics weren't the pure electric blue like the others and the Autobots, they had a hint of red to them and a symbol appeared on it shoulder, I couldn't recognise it because my eye sight started to blur, and just as the dummies disappeared the blackness of unconscious took over.

….. With the Autobots…

As the dummies were disappearing back under the floor everyone gathered around me, wondering if I was ok.

"Come on everyone, move. If you want to know if she is ok then let me through." Ratchet told everyone as he pushed his way through the crowd to get to me. He did a deep scan on me and was happy with the results. "She is operational. A few scratches and bruises here and there but that is the extent of her damage. She is just in stasis lock." He informed everyone. Ratchet scooped me up carefully and faced Optimus with me in his hand. "A couple hours rest and she'll be fine."

"That is good news. It was impressive that a young sparkling like her managed to last that long." Replied Optimus.

"I'll take her to her quarters."

"I'll stay with her."

There were a few murmurs but Ratch and Optimus didn't stick around for any questions the others might have. Ratchet took me back to my room and put me in my bed. He looked to Prime.

"There's something on you processer isn't there?" he asked.

"Yes. But I believe Zara is the only one with the answer."

"Ok, just don't ask her straight away, give it a few nano seconds."

Optimus nodded and with that Ratchet left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx with me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke a couple hours later. Groaning a little, I sat up rubbing the back of my head.

"Never again." I said to myself. I heard the fall of metal feet on the floor, I opened my eyes and saw Optimus pacing back and forth. He must be deep in thought if he didn't hear me wake up.

"Optimus?" I asked but got no reply.

"Optimus." I tried again but nothing. I waited for five minuets, watching him pace back and forth. I then changed into a dragon and flew up in front of his face but he didn't notice me. I flew in front of his face for the next ten minuets.

"Optimus." I said this time getting his attention.

"Zara, you're up and you're…" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I've been up for the past fifteen minuets and for the past ten minuets I've been floating in front of you." I said irritated.

"Sorry I…."

"It's alright Optimus. Something must be bugging you quite bad for you not to notice me."

Optimus held his hand out, palm up, guesting for me to land and I did. "So, what's on your mind?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little.

"Can you sense thing? Like the presence of different people?"

"Yes."

"Did you happen to sense something unusual when round eighteen started?"

I lowered my head. "Yes. It felt familiar but yet I don't know it. It also felt sort of…" I looked up at Optimus "…Evil. After a few minuets it disappeared so I continued. Did you sense it too?"

"I could tell something was different but after a while it disappeared, like you said. Logic said that there was nothing wrong but something was telling me otherwise."

I smiled warmly at him. "That was your heart telling you something wasn't quite right."

"My spark?"

"Yes. I've learnt in different types of situations to follow my heart. Logic isn't always the best way to go about dealing with thing."

"It isn't?"

I shook my head. "You got to learn to let your heart guide you sometime. If you feel something's not quite right then go with your heart. Even if it is to check something, it is always good to be safe than sorry."

Optimus thought for a minuet then a warm smile appeared.

"Thank you young sparkling. I'll take heed to your advice."

There was a few moments silence.

"Why did you put yourself in front of that shot?" O.P asked

"Because I'm going to do my best to protect you and the others."

Optimus seemed surprised by my words.

"Where's IronHide?" I asked.

"He is in the training room."

"Thank you." And with that I teleported to the training room.

… with Optimus…

Optimus lowered his hand when I disappeared. My words of my intentions towards him and the others repeated in his mind.

'"_**Because I'm going to do my best to protect you and the others." There is something more to those words. The tone she used suggest that we mean more to her than she letting on but how much more?'**_

Optimus let the thought go for now, he had duties to go on with.

…..with me…

I teleported into the training room. Hide was standing in the middle of the room, he turned and was about to walk out of the room when he saw me just standing there in my dragon form with a serious look on my face.

"Zara?"

"Where are the dummies kept?" I asked trying not to sound mean. Something about the way I asked the question suggested that it was best not to ask any questions and that I knew something and I need to see if I was right. IronHide didn't ask any questions, he walked to a side door and I followed.

There was a ramp that spiralled down and soon we came to the room where the dummies were kept. IronHide stood back while I went around the room. I kept on coming back to one spot, where the aura was strongest but it was stale, old. Whatever or whoever possesses this aura had already gone.

I hit my tail on the ground hard, frustrated. It had already gathered up whatever information it wanted and left, and was long gone. I thanked IronHide and teleported to in front of Optimus office, luckily he was in there and I walked in, my tail thrashing from side to side.

"Zara." Said Optimus.

I flew up onto Optimus' giant desk.

"What is it my dear? You seem irritated."

I growled a little, my tail still thrashing from side to side.

"Prime, we had an intruder." I told him angrily and growling again a little at the end.

Optimus seemed surprised but then became more serious. "Key word here being HAD. I went to where the dummies were kept. I wanted to check something out and unfortunately I was right. I could sense his aura around the place, but it was stale, old. He is already gone. I thought it would be best if you were the first to know."

"Can you tell if it was human or Cybetronian?"

"I'm afraid not. Normally I can tell human aura from animal aura but I have never encountered a species from another planet before. So I'm still adjusting to it."

"Thank you Zara. You did the right thing in coming to me. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do now. Lets just pray that whatever information he took will not bring our down fall."

I lowered my head. "Is everything alright, Zara?"

"Yeah, everything fine." I said quickly before jumping of his desk, gliding down to the ground and running out of his office.

Yesterday I got a bad feeling and now it has just gotten worse with this new information. What's going on? What's coming? What's going to happen? I couldn't get these questions out of my head nor could I ask anyone. I ran straight back to my room. I need needed some time to myself, to think, to gather my thoughts. I jumped up onto my bed, not bothering to change back to my human form. I got comfortable and laid down with my head in between my paws, looking towards the door just staring into space. Realising I hadn't had lunch yet, I got up and changed back, and made my way to the cafeteria. I got myself some sandwiches and a piece of cake.

After lunch I thought I had better let Ratchet know that I was alright and up and about. So I headed to the med bay. When I entered the med bay I couldn't see Ratch anywhere.

"Ratchet!" I called out. He appeared out of a side door.

"Zara. How are you young sparkling?"

"Good. I just thought that I had better let you know that I was up and about."

"That was kind of you but Optimus has already informed me. So if you don't mind I got a lot of supplies to sort out." And with that Ratchet went back inside the side room.

"Oh, ok." I decided to go back to my room and play one of the gaming consoles.

Soon tea time came around and Bee came and got me.

When we entered the Cafeteria it seem so formal, there was more humans than last night and they were mix in with the Autobots. I sat next to Mika and Bee sat next to Sam. Optimus sat at the head of the table. Soon he started speaking once everyone was here. Optimus made my stay official and how I would be a good ally to have. O.P looked to me to see if I had anything to say. I thanked them for everything and that I really appreciate what they have done for me. I wanted to help out and I was going to do my best. A few days later Optimus called me to the computer room. He told me he had just received a message from an Autobot, telling him she would be arriving on earth about five months' time. O.P asked whether I would like to come with him and a couple other Autobots to meet her. I told him that I would be delighted to come and meet her. There was for some reason something about this new arrival that I couldn't shake but I doubted I would find out, like I would be gone when she arrives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks have pasted and nothing has happen, no attacks on the base, no Decepticons activity. As each day went on that bad feeling I got that day when I went shopping with Mika and the others go worse and worse, I'm on my guard all the time now. The twins Skidz and Mudflap saw this as a good opportunity to have some 'fun' with me. They soon learnt that wasn't such a good idea.

I was flying around outside when I heard Optimus call me to his office over the P.A system. I teleported to outside his office and walked in, straight away I noticed that there was not only O.P aura but Hides as well. I saw him in the corner of the room and I realised I had forgotten my training. I saw the big mechs watch my every move, they looked at me with suspicion O.P more than Hide. I flew up to the top of his desk and sat down. I looked to Hide.

"Sorry IronHide. I didn't mean to forget our training session. I lost track of time."

"It's alright young sparkling. Just don't forget tomorrow, you'll be making up for the time you lost today." Hide grinned at me. What was he thinking?

"Ok." I replied and he walked out. I looked to the leader of our unusual pod. He was still looking at me with suspicion

"Yes Optimus?" I asked.

"Are you alright? Lately you seem to be…" he search for the right word. "Jumpy."

"Of course. I'm fine. I'm ok. I've never felt better." I said a little panicky

"You sure? You seemed panicked"

I looked up to him then sighed and looked down to my paws.

"I didn't want to worry anyone." I confessed.

"Worry us about what?"

I looked up to Optimus.

"A big event is coming. And it's not good." I said trying to keep my voice steady and calm.

Optimus must have seen how scared I was and heard the worry in my voice.

"Would you like to get off the base for a while? You haven't been out since you went shopping."

"I would. Could you and a few more Autobots come as well?"

Optimus seemed surprised.

"Of cores. How do you feel about Elita-1,Bumblebee, Chromia, Ironhide, the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and Ratchet?"

"They'll do perfectly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trip out.

Optimus and I waited in the hanger for the Autobots that O.P suggested to show up. One by one they did.

"Zara would like to get off the base for a while…" Optimus started when everyone was here. "And she would like us to go with her."

I looked up at the group of Autobots wondering if they would -1 walked up to Optimus and leaned against him.

"Of course I'll come. A chance to get off the base and spend some time with our special sparkling. How could I decline?" she said kindly.

Apparently Elita-1 and O.P were spark mated, married in other words. Same with IronHide and Chromia. The two couples obviously didn't mind showing their love for one another because Chromia was leaning up against IronHide and he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, sure. We'll come…" I turned to look at Sideswipe. "Won't we Sunny?" said Sides elbowing his twin in the side.

"I don't see why. This sparkling can obviously defend herself." Said Sunny.

I changed into a dragon and growled at him, revealing my teeth.

"If you don't come, I'll stun you and drag your big, sorry aft with us." I threatened. I got shocked looks from the others after they heard my threat.

Sunny put his hands up in the air. "Alright, I'll come." He said sounding a little panicked. I smiled.

I trotted up to Sunny's huge metal foot and went around him, brushing up against his foot like a cat would. I let my pleasure and amusement escape my throat in a purr. I trotted back to my spot beside Optimus. All the Autobots looked at me in a strange way, I guess you could say that they were weireded out.

"What?" I asked. They still looked at me then I realised what I had just done. "Oooohhhhh. Ok, lets just say I'm more dragon than human in this form."

"Why the trip all of a sudden? You didn't come and ask me if you wanted to go off the base." Asked Bee.

"It was Optimus who suggested it." I replied.

"Zara has seemed a little panicked as of late. Perhaps a trip off the base will do her good." Said Ratchet. "And if she wants all of us to come then I don't see why we couldn't." They all nodded in agreement. I let my delight escape in another purr.

"Could Sam and Mikalea come?" asked Bee.

I was surprised he asked that. As much as I wanted them to come I thought it wouldn't be such a good idea. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon and I didn't want them to get hurt. How was I supposed to explain it to Bee? The first four Autobots introduced to me knew more about my abilities than any other Autobot. But Optimus knew the most.

"I would love for them to come Bee but…" I looked up to Optimus wondering if it was ok to explain. And he nodded in answer to my silent question. I looked down to my paws. I sighed. "I don't want them getting hurt." The Autobots seemed confused. "Bee do you remember the day we went shopping?" he nodded. "Well when we left I got a bad feeling, like something bad was coming." I looked to the others. "These feeling I get can warn me of events to come, they can't tell me where or when they are going to happen but they tell me that something up." I explained to the others but this next part no one knew. "But as the due time gets closer that feeling gets stronger." I swallowed hard. My voice felt as if it was about to give out but I tried to keep my voice steady and clam. "Then came round eighteen on the day my fighting skills were assessed, the day most of you found out about my abilities. When that round started I sensed something different about one of the dummies but then it vanished as quickly as I sensed it. When round twenty two came there was defiantly something different about one of the dummies." I wished I had told Optimus this next part before now. "Before I was forced into stasis lock I noticed that one of the dummies didn't have the pure electric blue optics like you guys, they had a tinge of red to them. And a symbol appeared on its shoulder. I couldn't recognise it cause my sight was blurred." I looked up to Optimus. "I'm sorry I hadn't told you this till now. I wasn't sure at what I had seen."

"It is alright young sparkling." He replied.

"So what happened next? What happen to this 'dummy'" asked Chromia.

"After I woke up I went to the room where the dummies were kept, I sensed the same aura as the 'dummy' all over the place but the aura wasn't the same as the other dummies. This… mech… wasn't a dummy and he had gotten in and out of the base without us knowing. After learning we had an intruder that feeling I got when I went shopping with Sam, Mikalea, Bumblebee and IronHide got worse and worse as each day went by. It could happen at any moment now and if it is a fight to come I don't won't Sam and Mikalea to be involed. I don't want them getting hurt."

Bee knelt down and patted me on the head with one of his metal fingers and I leaned into it.

"It is alright sparkling. You are just looking out for Sam's and Mika's wellbeing. That I'm truly grateful of." He side in the usual many different voice clips while still patting my head. I let out a purr of happiness. For some reason while I'm in my dragon form I loved the physical contact from the Autobots, it comforted me. I felt as if I could be myself around these guys. Bee stopped patting me and I guess I was a little bit disappointed, I wanted to stay in that comfort but then I realised that just talking about these feeling I get has just gotten rid of a little bit of the bad feeling.

"Well someone seems happier now." Said Chromia looking down to me.

"I am…" I replied. " Just talking about these feeling I get has lifted a little bit of that bad feeling off my shoulder, so to speak." I said sounding happier.

"Well, let us see if we can make that last." Said Optimus, he transformed and everyone else followed suit. I changed back and got in the passenger side of his cab. "So where would you like to go Zara?" asked O.P over his speakers.

"Somewhere isolated. So you and the others can transform back without anyone seeing you."

I'm guessing he smiled 'cause he didn't reply. Optimus turned on his engine and drove out of the hanger and onto the road. He was flanked by IronHide on one side and Bumblebee on the other.

We finally made it to a nice isolated spot. There was a forest to the right. At the edge of the forest there was a pond slash dam, I couldn't wait to go for a swim. To the left was a hill with an apple tree at the top. I got out of O.P's cab, there was a slight breeze, I have always loved the feel of the wind so I spread out my arms while the Autobots transformed. I took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"What do you think?" asked Sideswipe.

"It's amazing." I replied. I turned to Bee. "race ya to the other end Bee." I said changing into a dragon. I stretched my wings out, getting them loosen and flexible. Bee transformed into his alt mode and he drove up in line with me.

"Ready…"

"Hey, hold up femme." Said Sides. I turned to face the twins.

"You're not thinking about leaving us out are you?" asked Sunny.

"The more the merrier." I replied. _**'And the more for me to kick aft.'**_ I thought.

Sunny and sides transformed and lined up with me and Bee. The rest of the Autobots stepped back to give us some room.

"Ready…" I said.

They all revved their engines and I spread out my wings. I lowered my front half close to the ground so my chest was almost touching.

"Set…"

"Prepare to lose Sunny." Said Sides to his brother.

"You're the one who's going to lose brother." Replied Sunny.

I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the finish line. A smile appeared on my face. They were the ones who were going to lose.

"GO!" I yelled and we all took off, kicking up dust as we sped off into the distance.

I managed to stay a nose in front of them but not going too far in front to make them think that they had a chance at beating me. When one of them tried to get in front of me, even if it was just a little I would speed up a little to stay that little in front.

"You're fast for a sparkling." Said sides.

"You are quite quick Zara." Said Bee.

"You are defiantly quicker than I thought." Said Sunny

"HA! You think this is fast? I'll show you fast. Meat you at the finish line." And without saying another word and with one big, powerful flap of my wings I took off, leaving them behind.

I reach the finish line within seconds, I had to wait five, ten minuets before Bee, Sunny and Sides showed up and transformed.

"Wow! You are fast Zara." Said Sides.

"The sky is my domain. Even if it is just a few canter meters off the ground." I relied happily. I changed back and turned to the view that stood before us. A nice clear view of the mountains way off in the distance. The wind picked up, I closed my eyes, spread my arms out and smiled.

"Why do you do that?" asked Bee.

"I love the feel of the wind." I replied turning to him. "Come on we had better get back to the others. Probably not a good idea to stray too far."

The three Autobots transformed, I got into Bee and we drove back to the others. When we made it back to the others, they were in two groups. IronHide was with Chromia, lying down by the dam and O.P, Ratchet and Elita-1 were together, Elita was leaning against Optimus and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. I got out of Bee and let them transform back to their robot form.

"So, who won?" asked Elita-1.

"The sparkling did." Said Sunstreaker.

"She is quicker than she looks." Said Sideswipe.

"She said the sky was her domain." Said Bee in a way that made me sound like I was being silly.

I change into a dragon, jumped up at Bee, flapping my wings to give me a boost to get to the height of his chest and used my wind element to knock him over. He hit the ground with a huge thud. I landed on his chest plates, I knew he wouldn't move with me on top of him.

"well it is. I can do anything up there. Why do you think I was given wings if I was not supposed to use them for flying?" I said flexing my wings. Optimus' hand cupped around me, scooping me up and off Bee's chest and Bee got back up. "Aaawww O.P. what did you do that for?" I asked looking up to him. The bots seemed surprised by what I had just called their leader but I just ignored it. "Aren't we supposed to be having fun? This is a trip out after all."

O.P smiled and put me down and I changed back. Optimus sat down (which I have never seen before unless it was in a chair) and the others did too, in a circle around me. IronHide and Chromia decided to join in on the circle too.

"Tell us about yourself Zara. And this parallel world you come from." Said Optimus. They genuinely wanted to know more about me and my life back home. I was surprised but happy to oblige.

I told them about my family and what my life is like back home. I told them about my best friend Anna and how she was the only one to know about my abilities back home and just how she found out, except one little part which I was not happy about nor tell about.

"One night Anna and I was walking down the streets of the town, having some time to ourselves, minding our own business. For some time I hand known we were being followed but at first I thought it was just someone who was using the same rout as us to get home and would change direction at some point. But he never did. I turned to face him and told him to stop following us. He said we were such pretty girls and it was a shame, he pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at us. As he pulled the trigger I changed with my wing in front of us, blocking the shot. When I pulled back my wings he was scared. I told him to leave us alone and he ran off." The last part I lied about. "I looked back to Anna and she was scared stiff. I whispered her name and she ran away. I changed back and headed home. I thought I had lost my best friend. The next day at school she seemed uncertain about me, we didn't talk to each other before class like we usually do but she still hanged out with me and then at recess, she thanked me for saving her. I was surprised and then she went on asking questions about my ability, I answered as best as I could and told her not to tell anyone else, that she was the only one who was going to know about it."

The Autobots listen intently as I went on with my story telling but soon that came to the end. They thanked me and went off to do their own thing. I went up to the apple tree, climbed it, pick an apple and ate it while sitting on the branch looking at the view I got from being in the tree.

After finishing the apple and looking at the view for a few moments some lyrics from a song popped into my head and I started singing softly to myself.

"And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced…" but then I sensed Bee's presence. The sound of metal hands clapping filled the air around me. I turned to see Bee coming up to me and clapping then he stopped.

"Bee?'

"You have a nice voice Zara."

I was surprised. "I…I do?"

He nodded "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"'cause I sensed your presence. I normally sing when I'm alone." I said looking back to the view.

"Why? I think your voice should be heard."

I got out of the tree, still facing the view that stood before us. I turned my head back to Bee slightly.

"You want to hear it from the beginning with the music?" I asked. And I should have known he would say yes. He nodded. I got my iPod out of my pocket and went to the backing track of the song. I started playing it and waited for the right moment to start.

"Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced…" but I didn't get all the way through when I fell to my hands and knees, holding back the urge to vomit, I paused the music on my iPod. Bee bent over me, really concerned. It had come back. That bad feeling had come back. It had gone away when we got here and I was enjoining myself but it had to come back, stronger than ever.

"Zara are you alright." Asked Bee. I sensed Optimus's presence, he came rushing up to me and he was bent over me next to Bee while the others hanged back.

"It's back…it had gone away… but it's back… that bad feeling…. Stronger than ever…" I said through breath as I breathed heavily but still looking at the ground with wide eye. The sudden hit of that feeling had scared me. I looked up to Optimus. I tried to keep my voice steady and calm but it never happened. My next words came out cracked and scared. "It's here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Kidnapping.

"It's happening." I said fear obvious in my voice. That bad feeling vanished and was replaced by many different auras but they all had the same group aura. It was dark and somewhat familiar. I looked to the ground.

"Oh primus no! No, no, NO. Not them." I said scared as hell.

"Who is it Zara? Who can you sense?" asked O.P in an urgent tone. He knew something was up and he knew that it wasn't good. I looked up to him.  
"It's THEM." I said still sounding scared. I was shaking now. Just the sheer number of them scared me. Optimus must have known who I was talking about, his optics dimed as he scanned the area. His expression changed to a more serious and determined look. He got up.  
"Autobots…" but before he could finish a dark and evil voice came to our ears.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this quite a surprise?"  
The Autobots turned around and form a protective semicircle around me. I instinctively change into my dragon form. For right there in front of us was Starscream with fourteen other Decepticons right behind him. I wanted to fight with the Autobots but I lowered myself close to the ground with my ears folded back and I took a step back out of fright.

"Starscream." Ironhide growled.

"Come with us fleshling. Lord Megatron awaits your arrival." Starscream said addressing me and putting out his hand. I growled irritated. That one statement got rid of my fright quick. I rose to a fighting stance. Did he really think that I would go to their side that easily?  
"I'll never join you or any of your junk yard pieces of scrap metal. You pit slagger." I growled. The Autobots seemed to chuckle at what I had just called Starscream and his soldiers. The Decepticons growled back at me, some calling me 'stupid fleshbag' and other things. I would never change sides. The Autobots have done more for me than I could have imagine or ask for. They helped me with my injuries from fighting Starscream when I arrived to this world. They sheltered me at their base and decided to look for a way to get me back home. They gave me training; I'm stronger in this form now than when I was back home. I can stay in this form for however long I like. I stay in this form when I'm forced into stasis, I don't change back unless I do so myself. Even my elements have become stronger. I owe it all to them, for taking me in, for training me, for everything. There was no way I would betray that kindness. I am going to stick by their side for the rest of time itself.

"It wasn't a question." Said Starscream. A Decepticon fired a shot at Bee. I knew he wasn't going to have enough time for him to move out of the way and I knew it was going to be a lethal shot too. I teleported in between Bee and the shot with my wings in front of me. As soon as the shot hit, I pulled back my wings and hovered in front of Bee. My expression cold and irritated but yet protective and determined.

"You would protect these Autoscum?" asked Starscream sounding a little bit surprised and irritated.

"With. My. Life." I vowed in front of everyone. The Decepticons weren't the only ones who were surprised by my vow, the Autobots were too. There was silence, the only sounds to be heard was the birds singing, the rustling of the leave in the slight breeze and the flapping of my wing as I hovered at the height of Bee's chest. "They gave me more than I could have ever imagined or asked for. They sheltered me, they trained me, and they became my friends. And soon they became more than that, much, much more. They ARE my second pod now. And I WILL protect them. I will NEVER betray their kindness. I will stick by their side till the end of time itself." There was shock silence.

"Zara." That was Optimus. I could tell in his tone of voice that he was grateful for what I had just said but I could also tell he want me to sit the battle out and leave it to them.

"No way Optimus. There is no way I'm sitting back on the side lines and watching you bots get your aft's kicked by these pieces of scrap metal, knowing I could have done something to help. I made a vow…" I looked back to our leader, my gaze stern and determined. "And I intend to keep it."  
O.P didn't say anything, I waited for his response but it never came. He activated his battle mask (which was just a mouth guard) and brought out his sword. If Optimus really wanted me out of this battle he would have said so and I would have obeyed, he was our leader after all but I couldn't have fallen back without so much as argument. The others disbanded from the semicircle and lined up, activating their battle masks and weapons. I nodded my thanks to O.P. I looked back at the 'cons, my muscles tens, growling and revealing my teeth to them. I wanted so much to fly into battle, I wanted so much to fight Starscream and rip out his spark from his spark chamber and crush it between my teeth. But I'm not about to rush into battle without the word from my leader first.

"If it is a battle you want then it is a battle you are going to get." Said Starscream. "Decepticons attack!"

And with that I let out an all mighty battle roar and we rushed into battle. I think Optimus let me give the signal but then again I don't know and it didn't matter. The earth bound 'cons ran straight past Starscream and to us, firing their weapons as they went. We all returned fire, I fired balls of light at the 'cons as I past them trying to get to Starscream, the balls of light hitting their spark chamber first go and extinguishing their spark and off lining them for good. The ones that got by me would have to deal with Optimus and the others. And I took out quite a few. As I got closer to Starscream I noticed there were a few more flyable 'cons that I had not seen before. When I was mere fete away they all transformed into different jets and helicopters and took to the sky.

"Oh no you don't." I said and flew after them.  
Starscream was at the front with his henchmen following. With one big mighty flap of my wings I sped past his henchmen, letting out a storm of ice particles which froze them. This time instead of firing a ball of convexity I fired an earth bullet, it shattered the ice and the 'cons along with it.  
I was about to go after Starscream when I heard a whirl of pain then Optimus voice.

"Bumblebee." He said in concern. I looked down at the battle field, it was utter chaos. Shots being fired back and forth. Some mechs using swords, some in hand to hand combat. Bodies of the fallen 'cons laid about and smoke and dust filled the air along with the smell of spilt Energon. I searched the battle field below for the said mech our leader named and my eyes landed on his bright yellow armour as he laid on the ground, I gasped in shock. I darted down to his side, horror still clinging to me, for right there in his chest was a shot hole and the shot had clipped his spark. Energon was flowing freely from his wound.

"Oh primus no! Bumblebee!" I exclaimed sounding scared and panicked. Time seemed to slow down for me as I saw his optics flicker as he looked down to me. He lifted his hand and patted me on the head gently with a shaky finger. Tears flowed freely from my eyes, I couldn't find any comfort from his contact.

"Be strong…..Zara….our…..sparkling." Bee managed to say, his optics flickered and then off lined.

"NO! Bee, don't go. Please don't go." I begged but got no response. I started crying not bothering to hold back my sobs. "no." I whimpered. This was all my fault. I made a vow that I couldn't keep. I wanted to get Starscream so bad it clouded my thoughts. I should have stayed with the Autobots and now Bee was… and Starscream had gotten away. Outrage and anger filled my soul, I closed my eyes tightly and dug me claws into the ground.  
"No more." I whispered. "NO MMMOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE" I roared. The fighting stoped but it was already too late. In a puff of black smoke my dragon form changed and I had grown twice my size. The colour of my scales were now almost as black as space, I had six horns instead of four and two ears, I had a bunch of spikes on my shoulders and hips. And my tail split in two a quarter the way up. I had a dark plum coloured mist surrounding me with flickers of purple lighting through it. And when I opened my eyes they glowed pure white. Dark mist started coming to me from every shadow around as I walked a little away from Bumblebee. The mist formed four other dragons the same sizes as me, two on both sides of me, each of them looking the same. The only thing that wasn't black was their eye which were pure red.

"You called master." Said the one closest to me on my right in an almost little girls voice. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"If our master was alright, do you really think we would be here?" said the furthest one on my left in a teenaged boy voice to the first one that spoke.

"Something hurt her." added the furthest on my right in a more mature female voice.

"So what hurt you, master?" asked the closest one to me on my left in a different male voice.

"They did." I answered. But my voice sounded like it had layers of different voices to it but mine was the clearest. "The one with the red opitcs."  
The dragons burst into mist and rounded up the Decepticons so they were back to back.

"These ones?" one of them asked.  
All I did was growled and that was enough for them to know that they were the right ones. The dragons started circling the 'cons.

"You hurt our mater." Said the one with the more mature females voice.

"No one gets away with hurting our master." Said one of the males.

"You robots made a big mistake." Said the other male dragon

"You think we are scare of you creatures? HA!" said one of the Decepticons

"Oh, no you shouldn't be scared of us…." Said the one with the little girls voice. In a swirl of mist I teleported in front of the Decepticon, standing in mid-air, not flapping my wings. I swiped my paw through his spark chamber, not even scratching his armour and pulled out a glowing blue shard. I floated up to his face and showed the shard in my paw.

"It is me who you should be scared of." I said then crushed the shard and he off lined and fell to the ground. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the Autobots backed away a little. I think they were….scared? I don't even know if they can get scared. But I knew they didn't want to mess with me, I knew they didn't want to be in the firing line of my rage. The Decepticons turned and faced me.

"Do you really think we are going to be scared of a flesh bag like you."

"You should be." I whispered. "NOW DIE!" I roared. I zipped past the 'cons and landed behind them.  
"HA! What was that flesh…uh, what, what's going on?" said one of the Decepticons. Blue energon had now started leaking from them. I turned face them and with one flap of my wings towards them the top half's of the 'cons fell to the ground, they were all off line for good. The front edges of my wings were like sharp knifes in this form, easily slicing through anything. Slowly the mist that the dragons were made up of made its way back to the shadows of which it came from. Once the dragons were gone, the mist that was around me disappeared. I fell to the ground, completely depleted of energy. In a puff of black mist my dragon form changed back to normal and stasis took over.

….with the Autobots…..

The Autobots slowly made their way towards me.

"IronHide, what happend to her?" asked Prime.

"I don't know. I have never seen Zara do that before."

"Well whatever that was…" said an evil voice then Starscrean landed over the top of me and roughly picked me up in his clawed hand. "She'll make a fine Decepticon." And with that he took off with me.

"Zara!" Optimus almost yelled.

O.P was about to go after me but stoped when Elita-1 spoke up.  
"Optimus…" he turned to face her. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We get her back." He replied in a stern but yet calm tone. Optimus turned to Ratchet who was kneeling beside Bumblebee. Ratch looked to O.P and shook his head slowly.

'**This day started out nice and peaceful and now our sparkling has been kidnapped by the Decepticons and one of my comrades has fallen because of them.'** Prime thought. He saw something glitter in the setting sunlight out of the corner of his optic, he walked over to it. It was my iPod. O.P picked it up carefully and looked at it a moment then turned to the direction Starscream took off in. **'You will be back with us soon Zara.' **He vowed silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to the sound of evil Decepticon voices. When I open my eyes I was two 'cons talking to each other. I moved my head slightly and heard the sound of chain rattling a little and felt something around my neck. I lifted my paw up and felt along my neck, it landed on a cold metal collar. I was still depleted of energy, I could hardly move and I was hungry and dehydrated. The rattling of the chain must have alerted the guards that I was awake 'cause Starscream and Megatron walked into my line of sight.

"I thought you said the signal came from a human, Starscream."

"Yes. She is a human but she possesses the power to transform into that…thing"

I tried to lift my head a little but I didn't have the strength. "Dragon." I said weakly.

"So you can talk." Said Megatron.

"What… made you…. Think…. I couldn't?" I panted. I was so weak I could hardly talk too. "Surely…. Starscream…. Would have…. Told you….. About me." I looked to Starscream. "The 'scream'….. part of….. Your name….. Suits you…. By the way."

"What are you implying? That I scream a lot?"

"Like a… little femme."

"Why you!" Starscream flicked me on the head with so much force that I was sent rolling across whatever I was on. I couldn't be bothered focusing on my surrounding, I was to tiered and weak to care. The chain and collar brought me to a halt but it almost choked me as well. A cut was left over my right eye with blood trickling down my face.

"Get up fleshling." Ordered Megatron.

"…Can't…" I couldn't even say full sentences now.

"Ooohhh! And why is that?"

"…Hate you….N….weak." I hated admitting that last word, least of all to him.

"Is that so."

"Look who's the piece of junk yard scrap metal now." Said Starscream.

"You…. Still." I replied smiling. If i had the energy to laugh I would have. Starscream seemed angered by my reply. "I… not…. Metal."  
I saw their little spider like doc bot come into view. He started poking me with one of his many legs, man that felt annoying but I didn't have the strength to resist. He then shined a light in my eye and I was nearly blinded by it so to speak. The doc bot turned to Megatron.

"Needs energy and recharge." He said in his weird voice. Then stasis took over again.

…With the Autobots….

The Autobots drove into the hanger, Optimus in the lead. IronHide had a trailer they found hooked up to his toe bar with Bumblebee in it. Most of the other Autobots were there waiting for them. Optimus and the others, except IronHide, transformed. Sides got Bee out of the trailer and Sunny unhooked it from Hide so he could transform. Ratch took Bee from Sides and headed to the med bay. Optimus headed straight to the computer room and left the others to explain what happen to the ones that missed out on the action. When he got there O.P relieved Prowl from his duties of watching telertran-1. **'We will get you back Zara. We will bring you home sparkling.'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx With me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up hours later feeling dazed and weak. When my vision finally focused I saw their 'pet' doc bot standing in front of my snout then he shoved something in my mouth.

"Eat." He ordered.  
I slowly and weakly bit down on whatever was in my mouth. Juices ran out of it and it tasted like apple but seeing how I am in my dragon form it tasted terrible. I swallowed it and I felt like I was going to be sick but I was too weak to vomit. But then the bot put another apple in my mouth and ordered me to eat and I did. And then another and another and another. I desperately want to be back with my second pod. With the Autobots and comforting physical contact, with Sam and Mikaela and their friendship, as well as Will.** 'I'll by my time and when I'm strong enough I'll break out of here.'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the days went by my strength grew little by little. It didn't help that they kept feeding be apples and giving me filthy water to drink that made me sick. I did vomit a couple times, once one that rude and annoying doc bot too. The day after they kidnapped me, Megatron ordered me to use my convexity element, I told him that I couldn't use my normal elements let alone one that was a combination of all. This resulted in three cuts on my back. Each time Megatron ordered me to use convexity, I refuse because I was still too weak. Each time I refused it resulted in more cuts somewhere on my body. Every time I got cut my dragon instincts kicked in and told me to lick my wounds clean so they didn't get infected.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Today was the day. Today I would break free of this hell hold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Escape and Discovery.

'**This is going to be tough' **I thought. **'I only have enough energy to get out of here. Not to stay and fight.'**

As soon as I break this chain that bound me to this hell I knew the two guards in front of me were going to be on top of me. I would have stunned them first but they are out range for the condition I'm in. A Decepticon round the corner and looked at me with disapproving red optics. I watched him walk by and out of sight. Now I would have to be quick.

I fired a fire ball at the chain, close to the collar as possible. The sound of the chain breaking alerted the guards, I ran towards them and stunned them with my electricity element. I jumped into the air and started flying in one direction. I manage to get quite a distance before a siren went off and red light lit up the place. I stopped in mid-flight.

"The prisoner has escaped." Said a voice came over the P.A system. I thought I would have gotten further than this. My luck had turned from bad to worse when three 'cons appeared in front of me. I took off, going over them and dodging their swatting hands. When I was a certain distance away they started using their weapons, I got hit by one of the shots but it wasn't strong enough to make me fall but it did reopened some of my wounds. Great something else to make me weak.

I flew along the corridor dodging shots from weapons and swatting hands.

Soon I noticed that the corridor was getting lighter and soon I saw an exit. A shot was fired, I ducked and it went straight past me. At first I thought the shot was meant to hit me but when I noticed where it was heading, I knew it wasn't. I watched the shot hit the top of the door way and bits of metal and dirt came crumbling down. I stopped mid-flight, just hovering there, my only escape had gone. Something moving out the corner of my eye and brought me back from my thoughts but it was too late; a clawed metal hand caught me. Of all the mechs that stood around, it had to be the leader who caught me, it had to be Megatron. An evil grin appeared on his face plates as he brought up his free hand and took hold of my right wing, his optics flashed brighter and then in one quick movement he broke my wing. I let out an all mighty roar of pain.

"That should stop you from escaping again." He said.

I looked at him through narrowed eyes, tears swelling up in the corners and hissed "piece of junk yard scrap metal." Before teleporting outside.

I took off, running as fast and as best I can. Everything in my body ached, my wounds were still bleeding and now my wing was broken which hurt like pit. Every now and then I would teleport, thinking of the base or outside Optimus' office but I could only go so far in my weakened state and each time I did my wing caned, at least I knew I was heading in the right direction.

… with the Autobots…..

Optimus was in the computer room working on Teletran-1, desperately trying to find a way to get me back. He looked away from the screen and shook his head before turning and started walking out of the computer room when….

"weak Allspark signature detected." A femme voice came over the speakers of Teletran-1. O.P turned and looked at the screen, his optics widened when his saw the signal.

Ratchet, IronHide, Skids, Mudflap, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Meat me in the hanger and be ready to leave. Teletran-1 has pick up the Allspark energy signature. I repeat Teletran-1 has picked up Zara's signature. Optimus commed.

O.P headed to the hanger and met up with some of the Autobots he named along the way, the rest were already in the hanger in their alt mode. Optimus and the others he met up with, transformed down and they headed out with him in the lead.

…with me….

I ran as fast as I could, I knew the 'cons were after me. Soon I came across a road, I stopped at the edge of the forest I was running through. Panting I looked up and down the road and saw no cars coming from either direction. My ear twitched to the side when I pick up the sound of six possibly seven cars. But the sound of one engine in particular I recognised. The road was still quite a distance from me so I ran out into the clearing. I let out a roar when the top of the vehicles came into view hoping to get their attention. I fell to the ground, completely drained of energy once again, allowing stasis to take over. I was awake long enough to see the very familiar blue and red flamed Peterbilt skid to a halt and transform.

…with the Autobots….

Optimus skidded to a halt and transformed. He rushed to my side and looked at my batted and bruised body. He leaned down and picked me up carefully, trying not to make any of my injuries any worse. O.P rushed over to Ratchet, Ratchet opened his back doors and Optimus carefully placed me on the bed that was inside before transforming again. Ratchet closed the doors and took off back down the road with lights flashing and sirens blazing, flanked by IronHide and Prime.

When Prime and the others got to the hanger Will and some doctors were ready and waiting. IronHide had called Will and told him about the situation. As soon as Ratchet had stopped, Will and the team of doctors went over to him and pulled the bed I was on out and rushed me to the med bay, closely followed by Ratchet, who had transformed.

The doctors transferred me onto one of the beds in the med bay and put and I.V drip in. They started cleaning my wounds which were still bleeding a little. Ratchet did a scan just as Prime walked in.

"How is she Ratchet?" O.P asked.

"Not good I'm afraid. Zara has three severe cuts on her back, one on her front left and right legs, one on her right back leg and two on her left, one over her right eye and five on her tail. All of which is still bleeding a little. Her tail blade is chipped as well. Her right wing is broken and she is suffering from food poisoning. And she is completely depleted of energy. Thank Primus they didn't off line her."

"Indeed."

…..with me…

I woke up finding myself in a desert in my human form, the sun's rays bounding down on me but yet I was not hot and there was no breeze. I got up and looked around and only saw desert for miles, I want to go find my way back to the base but something was telling me to stay put. I looked in one direction for a moment longer then turned to looked behind me. I saw a pair of huge metal feet, I slowly looked up, the glare from the sun blocking me from seeing his face. I would have run away if I was scared and if I didn't know what the slag it was. I knew it was Cybertronian but I didn't know who it was until a thought popped in my head.

"Are… are you one of the first thirteen primes?" I asked.

"Yes. I have summoned you here Zara Moonday."

"Why?"

"You need to be strong in the up-coming events. Your courage and wits will serve you well."

"Up-coming events?" I looked to the ground remembering what happened to Bee. "Are they more fights?" The Prime didn't respond. "If they are I don't know if I can go on."

"You and your friend will gain a new power. Use your convexity wisely with the ones you care about. All the sparks of the past resides with in you. You are the spark which this world needs. Believe in yourself and others and you will come out on top." The prime said. Everything started fading to black.

"Wait! What do you mean Prime?" but it was too late, he had disappeared, everything had faded to black and I fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke feeling numb and tiered. I looked around but I was still too weak to move my head, and when I realised where I was a small smile appeared on my face.

"It's good to be back." I said, my voice raspy and quiet.

"It's good to have you back." I heard Ratchet say behind me.

"Hey Ratch"

"How are you feeling?"

"Not sick anymore."

"Get some rest." He said warmly and giving me a gentle pat on the head and I gave off a weak purr. I was glad to be back with these guys, to be back with my second pod. I closed my eyes but didn't go to sleep straight away. What that prime said kept repeating in my head, there was something more to his words, was it a riddle? No. He told of the future. Was it a prophecy? Maybe. But would he have told me that a friend and I would gain a new power? Wouldn't he have made it more difficult to figure out? What is it? What is he trying to tell me? Soon I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I next awoke I felt that I gained some of my energy back but I was still weak, I notice something different though, I felt something different about… me. It wasn't the wounds over my body nor the collar that was still around my neck. It was my energy. The energy that I had gained was different but how? What had coursed this to happen?

"your awake I see." I heard Ratch say. "How are you?"

"Getting my strength back little by little." I replied heaving myself up into a sitting position. That's when I noticed the I.V drip in my front left leg. I had a patch over my right eye for the cut I got there. All my other wounds were bandaged up and my broken wing was in a cast, bound to my side.

"I'm amazed none of your wounds were infected."

"Well you know… instinct."

Just then I sensed Optimus presence but he was still coming down the hall so I sat and waited quietly. A few moments later Optimus came through the door.

"Hey O.P."

"Hello sparkling. It is good to see you awake. How are you?" asked Optimus.

"Getting better. I don't feel sick anymore."

"What did they feed you to give you food poisoning?" Asked Ratchet.

"This might sound strange but oddly enough apples. But they were either not ripe enough or too ripe to the point it was starting to grow mould. And I had to eat them. It was either eat them freely or get them shoved down my throat by their little spider doc bot."

"But dragons are carnivores. Apples would have made you made you sick to begin with." Stated Ratch.

"At least some-bot did their research."

"But why would they want you to get your strength back?" asked Optimus.

"They wanted me to use my convexity to make them stronger, to…" that was when it hit me, what some of the so called riddle meant. "Heal them." I whispered. I was looking into space, not really focusing on Optimus or Ratchet, or anything for that matter. Could it possibly be? If so then maybe… I looked to the two mechs in front of me. "Where is Bee?" I asked. Their expression saddened a little and they didn't respond. "I need to see Bee." I insisted. Optimus and Ratchet shared a quick glance with each other, then Ratch gently took out the I.V drip, picked me up and took me into the side room. There were shelves stacked with equipment, medical supplies and spare Autobot parts, Ratchet went through another door and there at the back of the room on a metal berth was Bumblebee's battle damaged body, the hole in his chest the worst of the damage. His optics were off line, his chest armour that was covering his spark chamber has been almost completely destroyed and the blue glow that should have come from there was out and there were no sound of his systems online.

Ratchet put me down by Bee's side and on shaky paws I climbed up to the hole in his chest. I knew that Ratchet's hand would be underneath me in seconds if I fell. I looked at the hole in Bee's chest, tears swelling up in the corners of my eyes_**. 'why did this have to happen? Sam and Mikaela must be devastated.'**_ My look turn' to that of determination. _**'well, no more.'**_ I closed my eyes and concentrated. "The Allspark energy rises within me, I am the Allspark." Then I felt it, there it was the change I had felt with my regaining strength, the source of the energy which I needed to do this. I opened my eyes, now the electric blue like any other Autobots instead of the emerald green.

I opened my mouth and gently breathed convexity over Bee's spark. My convexity was instead of the bright light purple, a bright electric blue. After a moment of nothing happening his spark flashed to life, the part of it that got hit by the shot healed. His systems slowly onlined, making that beautiful mechanical music that I have come to know. Bee's chest armour healed over as I breathed convexity over it. I stopped when his armour was healed. I looked up to Bee's face, still calling upon the Allspark's energy. His optics finally onlined, I was relieved that he was back. My eyes faded back to the emerald green as I let go of the energy and relaxed. Bumblebee's optics looked down to me.

"Young one." Bee said. I smiled letting a couple tears slide down my cheeks.

"It's good to have you back Bee." I said.

"Yes, and it is all thanks to you." Said Optimus stepping forwards. "Thank you."

I just smiled and nodded to O.P

"You two need to get some rest. Especially you Zara, I'm guessing you just used up what little energy you had regained with what you have just done." Said Ratchet. He came over and went to pick me up.

"I would like to stay here with Bee. If that is alright?" I asked. Optimus and Ratchet smiled kindly at me. They both gave me a quick and gentle pat on the head before leaving and I let out a soft purr as they did so. Prime left first and was closely followed by Ratchet who turned off the light as he left and the door slid shut behind him. The only light left in the room came from Bee's optics. I laid down on Bee's chest and sighed.

"This is going to be a long explanation when it comes around." I said to myself.

"And why do you say that, young one?" asked Bee. Ok I have gone from sparkling to young one with these guys well at least with Bee.

"Well they would want know how I knew how to bring you back. And that in its self will be interesting."

"Why would that be?"

I yawned. "Let's just leave it at that I was summoned by your ancestors." I said resting my head in between my paws, on Bee's armour and closed my eyes. Bumblebee didn't ask another question. I went to sleep, listening to the beautiful sound of Bee's systems. Just knowing that he was back with us, knowing he was back online made me happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

When I next woke up I laid on one of the beds in the med bay instead of on Bee's chest. I sat up, stretched and yawning at the same time. I felt much better now, I could feel I had regained most of my strength back but where was Bee? Last time I knew I was sleeping on his chest.

"Hello young one." I heard Optimus say. I turned to the door way of the med bay and saw him and Bee, IronHide, Chromia, Elita-1, Arcee and the two sets of twins behind him.

"Hi."

Ratchet came out of the side room. "I see that your awake young one." He said.

"Hello to you to Ratchet."

"How do you feel?" asked O.P as he walked over to me with the others as well.

"Much better thank you." I looked to Ratchet. "How long was I in recharge for?"

"About four days." I looked at him with suspicion. "And no, I didn't sedate you." He said as he took off the bandages that covered my wounds. "Although the Allspark energy was quite active as you slept. We believe that is the course of your quick healing."

I looked down to my paws "All this time I had the Allspark energy inside me, ever since I was born. And I didn't even know until I figured out some of that so called riddle from one of the first primes." I thought but then I felt all optics watching me. I looked up and sure enough the Autobots were looking at me with surprise and interest. "Slag! I said that out loud didn't I?" I sighed. "where would you like me to start?"

"Perhaps explaining what happen to you after Bee got shot." Said IronHide "I never saw you do that before in training."

I closed my eyes, remembering what happened. "That's because I never, ever wanted that to happen again." I opened my eyes. "That is what happens to me when I let my anger and rage get the better of me. That was…" I swallowed hard. "My dark side. I'm just glad I collapsed before I turned on you bots."

"Wait a nano sec. you said 'Again'. What do you mean by that?" Asked Sunstreaker.

"Remember how I told you about my friend Anna?"

"Yeah."

I looked away from their optics. "Well that wasn't completely true. After the guy fired the gun I got angry at him for trying to kill my friend. It got the better of me. After I changed I lost control. I lunged for the guy and managed to get my jaw around his neck, slowly digging my teeth in at the same time. And then…" I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed hard. "I… I snapped his neck. I killed him." I shook my head in disbelief and started to cry. "But that wasn't all, I then turned on Anna, I yelled at her, I even attacked her. And now she has three scars on her arm thanks to me. Anna didn't come near me for a month, I tried telling her that I didn't have a clue what happened and that I was sorry. But it was no use, I gave up after a while and thought I had lost her as my friend and well… you know the rest." I opened my eyes but I didn't dare looking into their optics. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. "That's the thing with my dark side; I remember everything so slaggen clearly it terrifies me. To know that I could go from whom I am to that… monster in a heartbeat."

Optimus scooped me up in one of his metal hands and brought me up to his optics. I quickly looked up to see who had picked me up before looking back down at my paws.

"Zara, the past is the past. There is nothing you can do about it. You should look to the future and enjoy the good thing of life." O.P said.

"Easier said than done O.P." a smile appeared on my face and I looked up to Optimus. "But… I do know what you are getting at. I used to say that all the time back home. I guess the only thing left is for me to move on and live my life. Thank you Optimus." Optimus set me back down on the bed.

"Now, what about that riddle you mentioned?"

"After I collapsed on the side of the road, I was summoned by one of the first primes. He told me to be strong for the upcoming events. Then he gave me what I believe to be a riddle…" I was going to continue when O.P thought this was a good time to interrupt.

"What were his exact words?" asked Optimus.

"His exact words were 'You and your friend will gain a new power. Use your convexity wisely with the ones you care about. All the sparks of the past resides within you. You are the spark which this world needs. Believe in yourself and others and you will come out on top.' Is what he said." I looked at Optimus to see if he would say anything but he didn't.

"But how did you know that you could heal Bumblebee?" asked Ratchet.

"It was confusing at first and I still haven't figured out the rest but when I was talking to you the other day Optimus that was when I figure some of it out. He said 'use your convexity wisely with the ones you care about.' He said 'with' not 'around.'"

"But what about the Allspark energy? How did you know that it resides within you?"

"It's right there, in the riddle. Do I have to say it again?" they just looked at me, I sighed. " 'All the sparks of the past resides with in you. You are the spark which this world needs. Believe in yourself and others and you will come out on top.' Now rearrange the first three words and drop the 's' on 'sparks'" the Autobots optics widen.

"Man this femme is good." Said Mudflap

"But by doing that, the rest of the riddle doesn't make sense." Said Sides.

"That is why I think that there is more to his words than just that." I replied.

"And by believing in what you figured out, you were able to call upon the Allspark energy." Said Elita-1

"Exactly! When I woke up four days ago I notice with my regained strength, something had changed in side me. I didn't know it to begin with but that was when the Allspark had presented itself to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hello StarKnight, the new Autobot.

I was in my room, on the couch watching a movie. Ratchet had let me out of the med bay about a week ago. My cuts had healed over as best as they could and now I have scars. I'm still in my dragon form, I have tried many times to change back but I can't. I think it has something to do with the fact that my wing is broken.

I felt Sam's and Mikaela's presence coming down the hall. I was wondering how they would react to my new look, I guess I'm about to find out. I got up and paused the movie, I went over to the door just as it slid open and Sam and Mikaela walked in. When they saw me, the look they gave said it all.

"Hey Sam, Mikaela."

"What happen to you?" asked Mikaela.

"One word. Decepticons."

There was a few moments silence as they took in my new look.

"Anyway, we came to say thank you for bringing Bee back." Said Sam.

"Bee's a pretty cool Autobot and a very good friend. Life would be different without him." I replied.

Then I realised that life is going to be different without any of the Autobots around when I get back home. I looked around the room knowing I won't be here for every much longer.

"Is everything ok?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Life is defiantly going to be different for me when I get home." I said still looking at the room. I looked back at Sam and Mikaela. "Not having the Autobots around is going to be strange. No Ratchet coming up to me every now and then wondering how I'm doing. No training with IronHide. No twins pulling pranks on me. And I won't be able to see you two. Primus everything is going to be different."

"So Optimus has found a way for you to get home?" asked Sam.

"No. He hasn't told me if he has found a way but that's not like him. Has bumblebee told you any more about my abilities?"

"He told us you get these feeling that in a way tell you that an event is coming up." Said Mikaela.

"That's how I know I'm going home soon. They don't tell me what's going to happen but sometimes they are easy to figure out."

"Well that is good news to hear."

"I wonder how Anna is going to react when she sees me like this."

"Anna?" asked Sam.

"Anna is my best friend back home and she is the only one to know about my ability."

"So your parents don't know?" asked Mikaela.

I shook my head.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"'cause I'm afraid of the way they will react. Not even Anna was supposed to find out."

"Well tell them. They have the right to know and if you don't, then one day they will find out the hard way." said Mikaela. I looked to the ground, she was right, if I don't tell them, they will find out the hard way and it will be even harder for me to explain. I looked back to her.

"Ok, I will." I went back to the T.V and turned it off. I went back to Sam and Mikaela. "I'm going to go hunt. I'm quite hungry now that I think about it." I said to them as I walked by and out of my room. Sam and Mikaela shared a quick confused look with each other.

"Why not go to the cafeteria and get something from there?" asked Sam

"I'm more dragon in this form and my instincts are telling me to hunt. Besides I have never hunted before so I want to give it a try." I replied and they followed. I walked through the halls to the hanger and then outside. I sensed for any animal presences and I picked up a few. I sniffed the air and picked up the scent of rabbit close by. I walked into the long, dried out grass, downwind of the rabbit. I lowered myself into a hunters crouch, I could see it a few meters away. Sam and Mikaela watched quietly in the hanger. They were soon joined by Optimus.

"What is the Young one doing?" he asked.

"Hunting." Replied Sam.

I crept closer and closer to the rabbit, quiet as possible. And about a meter away I stopped and got closer to the ground. In a few heartbeats I pounced, landing on top of it and killing it in one bite. I sat up and nodded to myself satisfied that I had done what I came out here to do. I lent down and started eating and in a few bites all the meat was gone. I swiped my tongue around my snout, licking up any meat that was there. And finally I berried the bones. I felt O.P's presence get closer. I turned to see him walking up to me. I trotted up to him so we met half way. Optimus lowered his hand and I jumped up into it and he brought me up to his optics level.

"Instincts?" he asked. I nodded.

"Although there probably be more prey out at night." I said.

"Do as you wish and what feels right to you. If you feel the need to hunt, just don't go off the base grounds."

"Ok O.P" then I felt Ratchet's, IronHide's, Bumblebee's and Will's presence getting closer.

"I'll tell Skids and Mudflap that if they see you out here at night they are not to disturb you."

"Thanks Optimus. Thanks for everything."

"I have no objection to her hunting, the less rabbits on the grounds the better." I looked down and saw Will.

"Will." I said and Optimus let me down.

"The Autobots told me what happened."

"I'm not surprised they did." I replied giving a quick glance at the mechs around us.

"Knowing that you are the new Allpsark so to speak, they're going to protect you the best they can."

"And I'll do the same for them." I saw Will's eyes widen a little but then he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked up to Prime.

"You wanted to see us big guy?" asked Will.

"Yes. I would like to talk to you all in my office."  
The Autobots started walking away.

"Ironhide…" Ironhide looked to me. "Is it alright if I go to the shooting range? I might not be able to fly right at this moment but I can still work on my aim."

"Of course young one."  
I nodded my thanks to IronHide.  
I ran back to Sam and Mikaela and told them that I was heading to the shooting range and that they could watch if they wanted to. They told me that I did pretty good job at hunting and that they would love to come but they had one last thing to do with Bee and the others before they went home. I said goodbye to them and raced off to the shooting range.

…. With the Autobots ten minutes later….

"How will you give it to her?" asked Will to Optimus.

"I'll carve it on a piece of metal which I'll make into a tag and attach it to her collar."

"That's a good idea Optimus. Instead of the collar reminding her of something bad, it will remind her of something good."

"So it is decided?" asked O.P looking at Bee, IronHide, Ratchet, Sam, Mikaela and Will. They all nodded.

"Ok. We will hold the ceremony in a week at twelve pm." And with a nod Optimus dismissed the group. **'you have proven yourself. You deserve this… Starknight' **Prime thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six days have passed and it's just after sunset. I'm out hunting for my evening meal, man I didn't realise how good my eye sight was at night when I'm in my dragon form. Last night the twins, Skids and Mudflap were out on duty and thought it was a good idea to scare away all the prey on the grounds, that did not sit well with Prime when I told him. So I have been waiting all day to get a decent meal. I had just finished my second rabbit and was stalking my third when I sensed an unusual animal presence. I turned my eyes to the forest. I didn't see anything at first but when I narrowed my eyes I saw a panther with electric blue eyes stalk out of the forest and up to me.  
Something told me to relax and that I should be horned by its presence.  
I bowed my head as the panther sat in front of me.

"There is no need for that Zara Moonday." I brought my head back up.  
**'Did it just talk?' **I thought. The panther closed it eyes and smiled.  
"Yes I can talk." The panther said as if it heard my silent question. It opened it eyes again. "My name is Paloona." I opened my mouth to say something but that was when it hit me, as I looked into her eyes. That night, before I was sent here, I saw two blue dots outside, her eyes, she must have been the one to have sent me here.  
"Y… You were the one who sent me here, weren't you?"

"You catch on quick. Yes I was the one who sent you here."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I knew your name the day you were born. As you can tell, I am no ordinary panther. I was gifted with speech by the higher ups."

"Higher ups?" I echoed.

"Yes. The Primes and your ancestors of both sides of your gean, human and dragon. They were the ones who told me your name."

"I have a lot of questions but I'm guessing you're not here for chit chat."

"No and I have told you as much as I can. The reason why I am here is to transport you back home."

My eyes widened. "Now?" Paloona Nodded. I was happy, I was excited that I was going home but then I was disappointed. I couldn't go home stuck in my dragon form. I looked down to my paws. "I'm sorry Paloona but I can't go home, not yet. My wing…" Paloona looked at my wing that was in the cast. "Is broken and I can't change back. My family doesn't know about my ability and I can't go without saying goodbye to the Autobots."

"It's alright young one. I'll come back when your wing is healed enough for you to change back."

"Thanks Paloona." And with that she stalked back off into the forest.  
I went back to my hunting and caught a couple more rabbits before I went back inside.

The next day was a bit surprising; the Autobots were more active than usual. I went to the hanger hoping to go outside; going through the hanger was the quickest and most common way to do so. When I came to the doors that lead into the hanger, I was surprised to find Bee standing in front of the doors.

"Hey Bee." I said walking right up to his feet. I looked up to him and he looked down to me.

"Morning young one." He said with a soft smile.

"Could I get passed please? I would like to go outside."

"The hanger is off limits till further notice."

"Ok… I'll see you around then." I said and started walking away.

"Before you go…" I turned to look back at him. "Meet me in your quarters at 11:55." I nodded. And went the long way to get outside. Once outside I stretched. It was a nice clear day, a cloud here and there. The wind picked up and I in braced it. I sensed that IronHide was just around the corner so I decided to go over and say hello. IronHide was standing in front of the hanger door, which usually isn't closed?

"Hi IronHide."  
IronHide looked down to me with a soft smile. Strange? It was the same smile that Bee gave me. There was something about the smiles that the two mechs gave me, something hidden but yet exciting.

"Good morning Zara."

"I'm just off to the shooting range."

"Alright young one, just don't forget your meeting with Bumblebee."

"Wait h…" then I remembered they could com each other. "Never mind. Could you let me know when it is 11:50 please?"

"Of course."

I nodded my thanks and went off to the shooting range.

Time went by quite quickly and soon it was 11:50. I sensed IronHide coming closer, I waited till he was a few meters away before turning to him.

"It's 11:50 Moonday." He informed me. I tilted my head a little, confused and surprised. Hide had never used my surname before.

"Thanks." And I ran off, heading back the way I came and to my room.  
I made it to my room at 11:53 and in just a few seconds I could sense Bee coming down the hall. Just as the Alarm clock on my bedside table time changed to 11:55, Bee step through the door.

"Primus! You guys take the meaning of 'on time' seriously don't you." I said walking up to Bee.

He smiled warmly at me. "Follow me Zara." He said walking back out of the room. I was confused but I followed. We came to an Autobot sized door, on the other side I could sense Optimus and the other Autobots as well as all the military guys who work with the Autobots.

"You are to sit up the front beside Mikaela." Bee said looking down to me. "When you are called, you are to go up to the platform. You are not to speak unless spoken too." I nodded. I was confused, I was worried. Had I done something wrong? Then something flared up inside me, it was the Allspark. In a way it told me to relax and that I hadn't done anything wrong. That this was something they did all the time when it was called for. I relaxed a little but still remained nervous. I followed Bee through the door and into the hanger. Like I sensed,_ everyone_ was there. They were all lined up in two groups, creating a path down the middle. There was a platform right at the front with stairs leading up to it, facing Prime, which came up to his chest height. Elita-1 was standing a little of to Optimus' left with something in her hand. Bee broke off and stood with the rest of the Autobots, who stood at the back. All eyes and optics were on me now as I made my way to the front and sat next to Mikaela. Then bang on twelve o'clock Optimus started speaking.

"Zara Moonday, please come forward." He said. I made my way up to the platform and stood there, looking up into Optimus' optics. He looked down to me; there was a hint of happiness and warmth in his optics. He looked back to the crowd.

"This is a special day..." he started. "In many ways than one. We are gathered here today to acknowledge the loyalty and bravery of Zara Moonday. When attacked by the Decpticons she did not back down from the challenge, even when the odd were against her. When she fought, she fought to protect the ones she cared about. And when face with the option of changing sides, she spoke her feeling and declined…" he looked down to me. I was still looking up at him with a smile. "True qualities of an Autobot." He looked back at the crowd. "I have spoken to Ratchet, IronHide, Bumblebee, William Lennox, Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, and they all agree with me on this. Today this young one becomes one of us." that was when I realised what was going on. "Today Zara Moonday officially becomes an Autobot." O.P looked back down to me. "Do you, Zara Moonday, sware to uphold the Autobot code, to use your power to protect and to bring peace?"

Excitement, disbelief and happiness were roaring through me. My tail was swinging from side to side in joy. "Yes." I nodded. Elita came up to him and place what she was holding in his hand.

"From this day on, your Autobot designation will be StarKnight…" he said attaching something to my collar. He took a small step back. "The protector of the skies." He finished. Everyone started clapping and cheering. I brought my paw up and lifted the thing that O.P had attached to my collar. It was a light blue, metal tag with the Autobot symbol carved on it in white. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I looked back to prime and Elita. I turned to the crowd letting them look at my tag. I couldn't believe this; they had just made me one of them. I was so overwhelmed with joy, I looked back to Optimus and Elita, and let a purr escape my throat. I wanted so much to leap up onto my hind legs and roar my joy but I knew some of them wouldn't get it that I was doing it because I was happy. I tuned back to Prime. "Congratulations StarKnight." He said once the clapping and cheering had died down.

"Thank you Optimus Prime." I turned back the crowd. "I promise to uphold the Autobot code. I promise to protect the innocent and the one I care about. I promise to bring peace. I will NOT let you down because I PROMISE to give it my ALL."

Everyone started cheering my new designation "StarKnight! StarKnight! StarKnight!" I felt overwhelmed; surely this was just a dream? But I have been here too long know all too well that this wasn't a dream. That this was for real. I looked back to O.P over my shoulder and he nodded, saying that it was ok for me to go back down.  
I made my way down the stairs and to Sam and Mikaela but I had not intended for everyone to try and gather around me. Everyone congratulated me, saying how happy they were for me and how I would make a good Autobot. My eyes finally landed on Bee. I jumped up and he caught me, like I knew he would.

"So this was why all of you were so active this morning and why the hanger was off limits." I said. Bee looked down to me smiling.

"When Optimus told us what he thought, we thought it would be a nice surprise for you, StarKnight." He answered using my new designation. I smiled warmly at the group of Autobots with tears flowing freely. Here they are giving more than I could ever imagine or ask for and now they made me one of them. Which I am more than grateful for.


End file.
